


Don't Look

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark, Dark Jensen Ackles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Government Experimentation, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Monster Jensen, Older Jensen Ackles, Possessive Jensen, Rough Sex, Secrets, Shy Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Virgin Jared, Young Jared Padalecki, but yet maybe a dark ending, gone wrong, kind of shifter Jensen, monster at night kind of human during the day, protctive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: Between the hours of 2.m. to 6 a.m. you are prohibited to look outside. Your house shuts down forbidding you from leaving or looking...except for the yellow button. Jared's been hearing a strange noise outside his bedroom window and against his fathers advice he pushes the yellow button.





	1. What's Out There?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this literally popped in my head and God I had to write it. It might be slowly updated because I am working on two other stories as well but I had to start this.

Bar Harbor, Maine  
1:55 a.m.

“This is a reminder, I repeat this is a reminder. Between the hours of 2-6 a.m. you are not allowed to look outside nor step outside. All doors and windows should remain closed and blocked. Your home should be locked down and the windows barred. You are not allowed to release the locks till 6:30 only then is it safe to go outside. Be safe and have a goodnight.”

Jared watched as the tv flashed, the automatic voice growing loud before shutting off completely. He looked over to the window that automatically sealed down, blocking his view to the outside. His family was already asleep but he couldn’t, he never could till after everything was shut down. Its been this way all his life, the lockdowns and the secrets what was outside he didn’t know. No one knew. Well except the government obviously. 

He pushed himself up and trudged to his pitch-black bedroom and crawled inside his bed and flipped over to face his blacked-out window and trailed his fingers along the molding. He dropped his hand quickly as a loud noise sounded outside his window and pushed himself to the edge of his bed and flipped over and squeezed his eyes closed and tried to block out the noises.

When he walked downstairs the next morning for school his mom stood by the stove flipping pancakes, his dad was at the table reading the paper and his little sister was next to him sipping her juice. He sat down quietly, he could never understand how things seemed so normal, like it was perfectly ordinary to have a lockdown every night, normal for the government to lie to you about what was outside.

His mom slid a plate over to him and he looked down and sighed “I don’t think I’m hungry.”

She gave him a look and sat next to him “you need to eat… I know you get a little paranoid in the morning but that’s no reason for this. Jared honey this has been happening since before you were born, before we were born just accept that there’s somethings you shouldn’t know.”

Jared frowned and stood up “I’ll see you when I get home.” He ignored his mother as he walked outside, the warm air soothing him as he looked around his neighborhood. 

Everything looked just like it did the day before. His mother’s flowers were still perfect and flourishing, the trees were blowing in the breeze and the old couple next door were sitting on their porch drinking coffee.

He shook his head and walked down the steps and started down the street past the small park and paused. He cocked his head and peered closer at the large oak tree at stood in the center. A claw mark was slashed in the middle…that hadn’t been there the day before.

He gasped and backed up slowly and watched as men in safety suits piled out of a white van and walked up to the tree and started scraping the bark off the tree leaving it bald in the middle.

The men looked around and one locked eyes with Jared and held his finger up to his lips and followed the others throughout the park.

Jared scrambled away and took off in a sprint to school and ran right into Chad who turned around with a scowl and reached out to steady Jared “man your lucky its you otherwise I’d kick your ass…what’s up?”

Jared gulped and shook his head “I saw…I saw claw marks and these guys they were getting rid of it.”

“So? What’s the big deal?”

“Chad… don’t you ever wonder what comes out at night?”

 

Jared walked out of school somewhat upset. It was the last day of school, summer was here which meant a long 3 months of sitting at home making the nights seem longer. At least they would go to the beach where there was no lockdown and he could spend his nights with the window open.

He strolled down the clean path and sighed heavily as he stopped in front of his 2-story brick home that seemed to be staring down at him in mocking. He pursed his lips and stepped back as he looked up at his window and squinted at a strange mark. 

He hurriedly made his way inside and bypassed his mom who was once again in the kitchen and ran up to his room and jerked the window open and stuck his head out. Right there below his window, where the noise had come from the night before, was a strange scratch, almost like the claw mark on the tree but deeper like someone, or something had been trying to get in.

He gasped in fear and fell back on his bed, he clenched his shaking hands and jumped up slamming the window shut and rushed downstairs to his mom. She turned around and smiled at him which fell quickly at his pale face.

“Honey what’s wrong?”

He sat down slowly and took a deep breath and looked up at her with worried eyes “last night I heard a noise outside my window it was like a strange gurgling noise and on the way to school I saw this claw mark these guys were getting rid of and a second ago outside my window, where the noise was there was another claw mark but it…its deeper. Mom I think something was trying to get in my room.”

His moms face hardened and she glanced over to the stairs and walked past him, laying her hand on his shoulder “you stay here.”

He fidgeted as he waited on his mom to return. He could hear her speaking in the other room her voice was low and hushed obviously trying to keep something from him. He slowly lifted himself up and moved carefully to the banister and pressed himself against the wall and tried to listen.

“Yes, I’m sure…no Gerald yes, I saw the marks something could have gotten in, something almost did. What if it did? He could have been killed its scaring him. What am I supposed to tell him? Yes, I think we should…tonight.”

Jared frowned and stepped back quickly and sat down in his seat as his mom came back in the room with a weak smile and patted his hand “its nothing to worry about sweetie your sister is spending the night with grandma tonight and me, you and your dad are going to have a nice dinner and a chat tonight ok? In the meantime, why don’t you go up to your room…actually no go to the living room and watch some tv and relax.”

Jared nodded and took the drink his mom handed him and walked to the living room and sat down on the couch and flicked the tv on and watched half-heartedly.

When his father got home they all sat down quietly at the table as his mother served them spaghetti on their plates. After a couple minutes of quite eating his father sighed and sat his fork down “son your old enough, your going to be 18 soon.” His dad looked up and Jared was reminded of how old his father looked. His dark hair was fading to gray from all the stress he carried and the wrinkles by his eyes were heavy as though he was carrying some secret burden.

“Truth is no ones really sure what’s out there. Its said these creatures come out at night it started out as some secret government project in the 60s and they somehow broke out of the lab and of course by now they have produced offspring. I don’t know what they are or what they look like but I know they can hurt you, kill you. I only know this because of my job, the perks of working in a hospital I’ve seen things. I’ve seen what happens when your out past 2 a.m. I’ve seen people come in with these gashes like something was trying to rip them apart. That’s why they’ve established the curfew of no being out past 1. I don’t want you to ask anymore questions about this, and I don’t want you speaking of it to anyone especially Chad boy has a mouth. Tonight, your sleeping in our room and tomorrow will fix your window up. Now eat your food.”

Jared gaped as his father downed half his wine and continued eating like he hadn’t just sat there and told Jared that monsters existed and roamed outside during the night. He slowly turned and looked at his mother with wide, questioning eyes and she smiled sadly at him before looking down at her plate.

He leaned back in his chair as his family ate around him and peeked over at the window in front of him and wondered what was out there right now.


	2. Telling Secrets

His father ended up making him a pallet beside his mother. He laid there in the dark and listened to his father snore and his mother rustle around in the bed and he groaned quietly and rolled over to face the dark window.

He closed his eyes and tried to listen for any bizarre sounds, any scratching sounds but he couldn’t hear anything. He sat up and turned to look at his parents who were dead to the world and got up and walked out in the hall and to his bedroom and pressed his ear against his window.

Just as he was about to move back a loud screech sounded by his ear and he jumped back and gasped out of shock and ogled at the spot with wide eyes. He made a face of repulsion as an inhuman shrieking sound erupted outside.

He looked over to the button next to his window and let out a shaky sigh. His father told him never to touch the yellow button but he could, it wouldn’t open the seal but he could peak through he could see what was outside.

He nodded to himself as if assuring it would be ok and lifted a trembling hand and hovered hesitantly. Fear was pumping through his body and he cursed himself for being such a little girl and pressed it quickly.

A small crack opened in the window and he stepped forward and his mouth dropped in terror, his heart slowed and his breath caught. He could feel his skin tingling and prickling with cold like something was stealing the breath from him.

Blank emerald green eyes were staring back at him the sockets surrounded by black with flecks of gold under the eyes. Sharp canine teeth poked behind pink lips. Its skin was pale and littered with dark freckles, black was splattered up its arms and down the front of its torso. There were strange markings up its arms almost like tribal tattoos and razor like claws were hidden beneath thick fingers. This thing could almost be human if it didn’t look like a monster.

He wanted to cry out for his mom, his dad, anyone that could hear him but he felt paralyzed like it had a hold on him just by looking at him with those sinister eyes. The thing cocked its head and leaned in closer pressing its face to the window and stared at Jared with menacing eyes.

“Oh my god,” Jared mumbled in horror “what are you?”

The thing snarled at him and bared sharp teeth that Jared knew could rip him to shreds if he could only get inside. Jared glanced down and saw the hole below his window was deeper and he shook his head and looked back at the creature and frowned “scratch all you want but tomorrow you won’t be able to even try and get in.”

The creature looked down and slid his eyes back up like he was challenging Jared. Jared lifted his hand over the red button that would shut the room back into darkness and the creature stilled.

His eyes locked on Jared’s hand before looking back up to find his eyes. It opened his mouth like it was going to say something but all that came out was a deafening screech that had Jared cringing and tears welling in his eyes as fear coursed through him and he couldn’t remember a time he had been more scared.

He hit the button quickly and fell to the floor as though something had just let him go and he could finally breathe.

Heavy breaths left him as he stared at the window on his hands and butt and waited for the creature to somehow shatter his way through but all he heard was a muted thump and then silence.

He stood on wobbly legs and somehow walked back to his parent’s room. He looked down at the makeshift bed on the floor and then threw the covers back on his mom’s side and gently slid in next to her.

She stirred and opened her eyes and smiled at him lazily and wrapped her arms around him as he snuggled down in her embrace and shivered.

What the hell had he just seen?

The next morning when he woke up he tried to pass off the night before as just a dream. But then he went to his room to get dressed and walked over to the window and spotted the hole in his window and a scratch down the brick that looked like the thing had slid down before finally leaving.

Jared gulped and shook his head why did it keep coming back here?

“Son?”

Jared whipped around and held his hand to his heart as his father stared at him with confused eyes “are you ok Jared?”

Jared bit his lip and looked back to his window “uh…no I um… the holes deeper.”

His dad frowned and walked up next to him his lips pursed and his face hardened as he stared at the marks “that’s it lets go to the store ok? Will get some solid stuff and fix it up and nothing will bother you.”

He wanted to tell his dad what he had seen, that he didn’t feel safe, that something stayed outside his window and wouldn’t leave him alone. Instead he smiled weakly and followed his dad outside.

When they got back home his dad hammered a metal shield outside his window and patched the hole up and filled it with a solid cement that he promised would keep him safe.  
That night instead of staying at home he went to Chad’s. He couldn’t stay in his room not when there was a chance that thing would come back.

Chad ordered a pizza and flicked on a movie and they sat in the living room huddled in the dark with a bowl of popcorn and Star Wars blaring on the tv.

When 2 hit and they were still awake Jared watched the window apprehensively making Chad raise a brow “what the hell is up with you man? You’ve been prickly all night like somethings gonna jump out at you.”

Jared shook his head and cleared his throat “nothing I’m fine.”

Chad rolled his eyes and leaned back “don’t give me that bullshit even if I wasn’t your best friend I could see straight through you now give it to me straight Jaybird.”

Jared sighed “fine…but you can’t tell anyone I mean it Chad I swear to God if you do I’ll—”

Chad held up his hands “chill out man I promise now spill.”

Jared looked around and moved closer and pulled at his shirt “last night I…I pressed the yellow button.”

Chads eyes widened and he stared at Jared like he had grown two heads “have you lost your mind? Do you know what could have happened?”

“I know, I know but I…Chad I saw I mean you wouldn’t believe what I saw. Dad told me there were these creatures and something has been staying outside my window trying to get in and I just I had to see. God I’ve never seen anything like it…it was human but it wasn’t it scared the shit out of me the way it looked at me it was like it could see through me.”

Chad paled and blinked rapidly and let out a large breath “you’re sure?”

Jared nodded “I know what I saw…I don’t know what it was but I know what I saw and I’m scared. Chad this thing it…its trying to get in my house.”

Chad sighed and leaned over to pat Jared on the back “ok well its summer time and that means you can spend as much time here as you want ok? Nothing’s going to happen to you I promise.”


	3. Intrusion

When Jared walked home the next day from Chad’s the air was hot as he struggled his way through the murkiness. As he turned the corner to his house he paused and watched as a man stood in front of his walkway, looking up at his window that was still plated and untouched with a studious glower on his face.

It must have worked.

Jared stepped forward cautiously and eyed the side of the man “um can I help you?”

The man whirled around, startled and stepped back as Jared moved closer his own steps faltering as he took in the man’s appearance.

Those eyes…they were the same eyes the creature had. In fact, this man looked eerily similar. His skin was pale and he had freckles on his face, his hair was a dirty blonde and he was wearing a button up shirt and jeans. He could almost say that this man and the creature that seemed to be terrorizing him were the same.

“Oh, sorry I just… I was looking at those metal plates.”

Jared looked back to his house and nodded “right… well my dad did it something was…scratching at the window and um he thought it would be safer for me. You know because of the lockdowns who knows what’s out here at night.”

The man’s eyes flickered and he snapped his gaze back to Jared and looked him over “what do you think comes out?”

A shiver ran through Jared’s body and he turned away from the man’s eyes “I don’t… I mean I’m not sure it’s probably nothing.”

The man snorted softly and worked his jaw tightly “right…I’m Jensen by the way I didn’t mean to scare you I live down the street I pass by here a lot.”

Jared smiled anxiously “I’m Jared you didn’t I mean you didn’t scare me or anything. I haven’t seen you around before how long have you lived here?”

Jensen clicked his tongue and looked around “my whole life actually but to be honest I usually stay more indoors I find it to be…better for me.”

Jared frowned as the man turned his eyes back to his window and scanned the area like he was trying to get a layout before he smiled, his teeth almost canine like “its early where are you coming from?”

Jared moved up a step closer to his house and looked back, willing for his mother to come outside “a friend…I stayed with him last night actually I’ll probably be over there a lot this summer its better there I think. More secure.”

Jensen hummed and smirked “scared of something?”

Jared swallowed as Jensen’s gaze toughened “isn’t everyone?”

Jensen shrugged “not me…have no reason to be…Jared.”

God must have been listening because the front door swung open and his father stepped outside and bent down for the morning paper when his sights set on Jared he smiled, but it quickly fell as he noticed Jensen.

“Jay… who is this?”

Jared walked quickly to his father and tucked beside him “just met him his name is Jensen he lives down the street.”

His father raised a brow and looked him over “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

Jensen gave him a tight smile “like I told Jared I don’t get out much.”

An uneasy silence set in as his father and Jensen seemed to glare at one another till finally he cleared his throat “well it was nice to meet you Jensen maybe I’ll see you around.”

Jensen turned from his father and gave him a wicked smile “maybe you will.”

They both watched as Jensen turned on his heel and strolled down the pathway, his fingers reaching out to trail along his mother’s tulips, his nails cutting into the petals as he went.

“Jared, I want you to stay away from that man you understand me? There’s something not right about him.”

Jared didn’t move as his father turned to go back in the house, his eyes watching as Jensen made it to the end of the sidewalk, as he turned slowly and looked over his shoulder back at Jared his eyes darker and his gaze deeper. A slow, sinister smile set on his lips before he turned and disappeared around the corner.

 

Jared kept his eyes peeled when he walked outside the next morning to pull weeds as instructed by his mother. He groaned loudly as he bent down on his knees and pulled his bucket close and started digging in the dirt.

He could feel the sweat leaking down his neck and he reached up to wipe his forehead and leaned back on his heels. He sighed and sat his small shovel down and paused as a dark shadow loomed over him, blocking the sun.

He turned slowly and choked out a noise of shock as Jensen stood over him his eyes shining bright, half his face hidden in the shadows making his cheeks sink, his lips were parted and a cigarette was dangling.

Jared gulped and stood, brushing his knees and hands and Jensen smirked “mommy’s little helper?”

Jared blushed and looked down “I’ve got nothing better to do…”

Jensen flicked the cigarette and stepped on it, smooshing it in the dirt “you could…how about you come out with me?”

Jared’s eyes widened and a choked snort came through his nose “are you crazy? If my father even sees you out here he’ll flip!”

An animalistic snarl erupts from Jensen’s mouth making Jared jump “you always do what your parents tell you?”

“What? No, I mean yes I mean—”

A low laugh left Jensen’s lips and he looked up under thick lashes and dangerous eyes “you don’t have to answer I know you don’t…you got that rebellious streak in you though no one would ever know it since you hide behind that good boy façade. But I know you Jared I can see inside of you, your hopes and dreams, your ambitions even your nightmares. I know what makes you tick and makes your skin crawl there’s no reason to hide from me, it won’t help.”

A shiver ran through Jared’s body as he took a step back from Jensen’s overpowering stance and looked him up and down with weary eyes “I—I should go inside now and you should leave.”

Jared dropped his tools and started backing up towards his house, his eyes zeroed in on Jensen. Jensen’s lip curled and his eyes lifted up towards Jared’s window and he smirked before looking back down at Jared who had now made it onto his porch “catch you later…Jay.”


	4. Peek a Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably don't read at night :) I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story!

Jared sat at the table that night his eyes narrowed as he looked out the window, his eyes open wide and in search, of what he didn’t know. He watched as the wind kicked up and the branches clicked against the window making him jump each time.

“Honey?”

He jumped and turned towards his mom who looked at him in concern “are you ok? You haven’t touched your food.”

Jared looked down at his untouched chicken and smiled weakly “I’m fine I guess I just don’t feel well I think I’m gonna head up to bed.”

He moved quietly and ignored the worried stares of his family and walked up the stairs and shut his door carefully and sighed, pressing his forehead to the wood.

He turned and pressed his back to the door and looked around his messy room before turning to his window. He swallowed harshly and took hesitant steps over to the crafted opening and pushed his face to the glass as he looked into the dark night.

The trees swooned gracefully in the night, the air flowing through the fragile limbs. He could hear the birds chirping and the rustling of the nighttime creatures and he sighed and cursed himself for being so paranoid.

Who did he expect to be out there?

He turned around and picked up his phone and snorted at the text from Chad.

‘You ok?’

‘Yes, Chad I’m fine it’s only 9:00.’

‘Ok… I could still come over if you wanted me to. Actually, I would prefer to.’

Jared sighed and sat down on his bed and looked out his window again. He couldn’t keep doing this, he couldn’t keep being scared shitless but the more he thought about it—

‘Maybe you should…can you come over now?’

‘Be there in 5.’

Jared smiled and sat his phone down and looked around again and got up to pick the pile of clothes up that was lying in the floor. As he was straightening up his room a loud thump hit the side of his window making him pause.

He looked over to the glass and dropped the pile of clothes and moved with heavy breaths and alert steps as he made it closer to the window. 

A terrified cry left him as he spotted the large handprint on his window making him fall back to the floor—large tears falling down his cheeks as he kept his eyes on the glass in horror.

His eyes widened, almost comically—a lone, terrified tear slipped down his shaking cheek as he watched something creep up the side of his house, a long sharp black nail reached up to the top of his window and scraped the whole way down causing a loud screech to echo in his room.

Fear wracked his body, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t feel anything but overwhelming anxiety as the nail reached down to the lock underneath his window and clicked it open. His breathing grew harsher, his heart beat sped up and his body was trembling as the window slowly started to lift up.

A dark hand slid inside and turned to smack its palm flat against the inside of the glass and he gulped. His fingers dug into the carpet as he pressed himself back against the bed rail, his eyes aching from the strain and burning from the hot tears that couldn’t stop flowing.

He still couldn’t see anything other than the pitch-black hand and in a way, he was thankful for that he didn’t have to see it to know what was out there. The creature from the other night.

He just didn’t know why.

It wasn’t 2 a.m. it was no where near it so that only meant one thing…these creatures could come out at will, they could turn at will. That meant no time of night was safe.

The window lifted higher and piercing green eyes peered in at him in the darkness and that’s when Jared screamed.

 

Just as the door burst open the window slammed shut but Jared couldn’t move his wide, terror stricken eyes even as his mother moved in next to him and his father rushed to the window.

Chad flew in after that and bent down in front of him, waving his hand in front of Jared’s face his voice sounded muted as he yelled his name, like it was coming from somewhere far. 

Rough hands gripped his face and he looked into Chads blue eyes that stared back at him in worry “Jaybird what the hell happened?”

Jared’s bottom lip trembled and his nose burned as his eyes started to well with tears and he reached out his unsteady hands to grip Chads white t-shirt “it wa—was here…it was here Chad I saw it, it got in, it was coming for me!” he yelled out in hysteria.

His father looked down at the handprint “what was here?”

Jared looked up to his dad with red eyes “the monster.”

Jared sat on the couch with a blanket around his shoulders, his fingers clenched the soft wool as he stared at the white wall with raw, aching eyes—his body drained and overwhelmed all at the same time.

“Damnit Jared, I told you never to press the fucking button!”

“Gerald,” Sharon scolded as she sat next to her motionless son and wrapped her arms around him. “Now isn’t the time to yell at him…look at him.”

Gerald looked at his son, his face softening “Jared… what made you open the window?”

Jared wiped his face and sniffed “I kept hearing noises…these scraping and gurgling noises there was something outside. It was…God dad I’ve never seen anything like it, even in my nightmares.” Jared looked up and snatched his father’s wrist in his hand “don’t look…don’t look outside.”

His father turned and stomped over to the door and ripped it open as he stepped outside into the cool summer night air and looked around with pissed off eyes “you stay the fuck away from my son you hear me? I swear to God if I catch you around here, if I find out who you are, what you are I’ll fucking kill you.” His threat echoed and carried into the night and once he was sure he got his point across he turned to go outside and paused as he spotted a rustle in the bushes.

He held his hand out “Sharon get my gun.”

His wife complied easily and passed over the shot gun which he cocked readily and marched down the steps and held it high and ready “come out you son of a bitch.”

He moved his finger to the trigger and narrowed his right eye as he trained his eyes in on the bushes and waited but nothing came.

“Coward!”

He lowered his gun and curved to go back inside when a swift rush hit him making him turn to the side as something collided with his shoulder. He tried to move his gun back up but a lightning fast figure hit him knocking it out of his hands.

He backed up and looked around wildly trying to find the force that kept colliding with him which caught him off guard as out of nowhere razor-sharp nails slashed his front ripping his shirt open and causing deep gashes to lacerate his chest.

He fell back on the ground and cried out in pain as something kept moving around him “Sharon!”

He could hear the front door slam as Chad ran outside with another gun and started firing rapidly “come on you fucker!”

Gerald could hear the growl of the creature and watched as a dark figure disappeared into the woods which allowed Chad to rush over and gather Gerald up and help him inside.  
Jared watched with teary eyes as his father collapsed on the couch his hands clutching his bloody chest. His mother was crying and wailing in the background and Chad was calling 911 but Jared just turned back to the still open door as though something was calling him.

He dropped his blanket and moved to the walkway and stepped out on the front porch, completely unnoticed by his panicky family. He shivered in the cool air and observed with searching eyes.

“I know your out here,” he whispered “what do you want with me?”

The leaves rustled, the grasshoppers chirped, and dogs barked but he heard nothing else.

Suddenly red lights flashed as an ambulance pulled in the driveway and Jared turned his head from the bushes, missing the green eyes watching him.


	5. Truth in the Details

They waited impatiently in the ER as his father was taken back to be examined and patched up. Jared watched with tired eyes as the windows were unsealed and the sun was finally revealed as it moved in the sky.

His mom kept repeating how thankful she was that the paramedics came out to their stress call. The town shut down, the windows stayed boarded up but Jared guessed even sealed within your house accidents still happened so the government made sure there were precautions taken on the side, but only used if necessary.

The doctor came out and announced his father would be fine, he needed stitches because the wound was deep and they were going to keep him overnight for observation just to make sure he wouldn’t get an infection.

And then the police showed up.

Jared followed apprehensively as they led him to an all-white room and sat him down, handing him a cold coke and a warm blanket.

A tall man with a hefty beard and broad shoulders sat across from him and smiled crookedly “Jared I’m detective Moore and I have a couple questions. Last night we got a 911 call around midnight reporting that your father had been mauled by a…monster?”

Jared nodded silently and watched with inquisitive eyes as the detective leaned back in his chair “why don’t you tell me what happened before that?”

Letting out a shaky complaint Jared nodded and toyed with his trembling hands “I’ve been hearing sounds at night outside my window and the other night I looked.” Jared gazed up slowly and narrowed his eyes at the detective “you’re a cop I’m sure you know what’s out there and the other night I figured it out, I saw. There’s creatures, monstrous things out there and their evil. I don’t know what he wants with me, or why he keeps coming after me but I know I know he wants me. Last night he got in my room, it was only 9:30 they shouldn’t be out, then right? So, detective what I want to know is what the hell is that thing? And don’t you fucking lie to me, don’t tell me I’m crazy because I saw it, you saw what it did to my dad just to get to me so what the hell is it?”

Detective Moore’s face paled, his brown eyes looked tired and restrained as his jaw worked, he turned his head to look at the door before leaning in closer “ok kid normally I’m not supposed to say anything but seeing as how you’ve been attacked and printed on I guess you deserve it. Their shifters of sorts by day they can be human, sort of human they keep their atrocious characteristics with them and at night their full-blown animals. What they are exactly we still don’t know; probably never will we give them rules they get 5 hours each night to roam around and do whatever the hell it is they do but they can shift at will. They stay human during the day because in their other form the sunlight hurts them, damages their skin or some shit but at night they’re at their full power.”

Jared trembled in the cold plastic chair and pulled his blanket tighter around him as his eyes dropped to the white table and watched files move around as the detective worked around the mess.

“Listen kid I don’t know what the hell this thing wants with you or why its after you but you need to be careful that means no more walking around by yourself at night, keep your window locked and sealed at all times all you got to do is press the red button and no matter what time of day it is your room will lock down. Don’t give it an excuse, and don’t look for it.”

Jared nodded and looked back up with a lost expression “and you don’t have any clue as to what it wants?”

Moore turned his head and silently cursed himself at the kid’s hopeless look and felt himself caving once again “it could be…that its lonely.”

Jared frowned in confusion “what?”

“These things they…they can turn people if they want. How do you think they’ve replicated? When they escaped from that lab they were in there was only 5 of them and now were guessing there’s at least 50 in this town. And the only way this happened is they either reproduced with each other or they’ve mated with humans. Now in the past 5 years there’s been several missing person cases that were never solved. I don’t know how they do it but they do it. So, watch yourself kid, you can’t trust anyone.”

 

After being forced home by his mother he left her at the hospital resting next to his father and walked into the bright sunlight and trekked home. He called his little sister and told her their dad was ok but it would be best if she didn’t come home for a couple days—and to not go outside.

When he made it to his street he spotted Jensen standing on his front porch with his arms crossed and his head down as he examined his front door.

Jared cocked his head and watched as Jensen backed up and stalked down the wooden porch his eyes scoping out the front of Jared’s house all the way up to his window and he bristled.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Jensen spun around, his green eyes glimmering brightly in a way Jared had never seen before and a smirk crept onto his lips “lookin for you is all…where you been?”

Jared rolled his eyes “I don’t have time for this,” he said firmly and stomped up the stairs and bypassed Jensen’s towering form and moved to unlock his door even as Jensen moved in closer, his shadow looming over Jared.

“Is your dad ok?”

Jared froze, his hand stopping on the door handle as he twisted around to look at Jensen with accusing eyes “how do you know about my dad?”

Jensen sucked his cheeks in and slid his eyes to the side to avoid eye contact “everyone’s heard…it’s a small town after all, heard he got slashed up real good. Plus, it was hard to miss those bright lights.”

Jared pressed himself to his door as if trying to sink into it as Jensen stood over him, his hand hovering above Jared on the wall “how did you see the lights? Your windows should have been covered.”

He watched as Jensen’s eye twitched and his lip curled in a snarl “I have my ways…will he be home soon?”

Jared’s brows furrowed and his lip rolled as he bit at it, thinking whether or not he should be truthful or lie. Moore told him to trust no one and he had to admit he hadn’t trusted Jensen since he met him.

The longer he took to answer the more exasperated Jensen grew his eyes cast a shadow, the green shining in an abnormal way and his nails sunk into the wall and Jared gasped as he watched the small transformation.

He could be paranoid, it could be sleep deprivation but in that moment Jensen looked strangely like the creature he had seen on too many occasions. The features held a likeness before but now standing in the shadows it was to eerie.

He banged the door open and stumbled back into the house, Jensen’s hand slipping as he stood in the door way but not moving inside like Jared thought he would. Jensen’s eyes scanned over the entry way in a sort of irritated squint and he looked back down at Jared and huffed “guess I’ll see you later Jay…have fun being alone tonight.”

Jensen sneered and backed up, his eyes set on Jared before he turned slowly like he had all the time in the world and strolled down the walkway with his hands in his pockets.

Jared slammed the door shut and looked around his empty house. His mother wouldn’t be home tonight, she would stay with his father and told Jared he should go to Chad’s that she didn’t want him alone.

So he jogged upstairs and started packing a bag. He would stay longer than just a night, he would stay a whole week if he had to he just had to get away.

He took a quick shower and changed into shorts and a t-shirt before he threw his bag over his shoulder and bounded down the stairs and out of the house, locking the door as he went.

He looked around making sure Jensen wasn’t in sight and turned the corner and passed by maple street where he paused.

A blue paneled house stood between a brick, and a white one. The house was blacked out, dark panels shielded the windows and the door had bars over it. He looked at the other bright houses and the open windows that let in the summer air that held the tint of salt water to it.

He recalled Jensen saying he lived down the street, this had to be it. He backed up carefully and sped up his walk to Chads house ignoring the feeling of being watched that crept over him.

He jerked the door open and smiled as Chad looked up from the couch and dropped his bag as he slammed the door shut.


	6. Breaking In

It had been a couple days and he had spent them all at Chad’s. His dad had gotten home 2 days prior and his mother told him it was safe to come home but he still wasn’t so sure. She promised him there had been no strange noises and they had upped the security system but to him that wasn’t what mattered.

What mattered was this thing wanted him and this thing could very well be Jensen from down the street.

The house had given him the creeps and Jensen gave him the creeps, the very hot creeps but still. He knew there was something not right with him and he needed proof.

“Jared, I don’t think this is a good idea and when I don’t think it’s a good idea than that must mean its not a good idea.”

Jared rolled his eyes and huffed as Chad paced back and forth in front of him “come on Chad I know there’s something up with this guy I need to find out what it is.”

“And breaking into his house is going to solve that? Come on Jay what happens if he calls the cops or hell it turns out it is him what then? He could kill you or worse we still don’t know what this fucking thing wants.”

Jared got up and reached out to grip Chads arms and give him a steady look “I don’t like this anymore than you do but… I have to do this Chad I have to know if its him.”

Chad lifted up a clenched fist and pulled his lips back and grit his teeth “God fine, fine! I’ll go with you and make sure you keep your ass out of trouble but if anything, and I mean anything seems out of the ordinary were outta there got it?”

Jared nodded and stood up “let’s go.”

“Now?”

“Yeah, it’s dark, its 11:30 we should go now before lockdown otherwise will be stuck in there and I don’t think either of us wants that.”

Chad nodded and followed Jared out of the house, they moved close together as they walked down the street with their eyes peeled open “what if he’s here?”

“Then we leave and come back another day.”

“And what if he’s the thing that’s after you? Hell, the detective warned you not to fucking look for him and look at us now! Walking into a fucking bees nest like were loaded down with fucking honey!”

Jared stopped and turned “look if you don’t want to go with me fine then go home but I can’t not know who’s outside my window Chad don’t be a fucking chicken.”

Without waiting Jared turned and kept walking at a fast pace and smirk forming as Chads footsteps picked up behind him. When the house came into view they froze “I don’t see any lights.”

“That’s probably because the windows are boarded up.”

Jared rolled his eyes and stepped over the fence and slowly moved up to the door and peered through the bars “I don’t think he’s home.”

“He’s probably at your house by now, scoping out the place.”

Jared reached in his bag and pulled out a pair of clippers and held them up to the bars and snapped the metal making him grunt at the force before he jerked the door open and walked into the dark house.

He couldn’t see much, and he couldn’t find a light switch. Finally, Chad held up his phone and shined his flashlight and Jared looked around with wide eyes. The living room was normal. There was a couch, a coffee table, a chair and a tv.

“Looks normal to me.” Chad whispered as Jared kept moving.

“Yeah but there’s no pictures. No decorations no nothing its just plain.” They passed by the simple kitchen and headed up the stairs. Jared guided his fingers over the old Victorian wall paper till they fell on a heavy door.

He turned the knob and pushed it open and gulped in trepidation as his eyes took in the horrendous sight before him.

While the downstairs had looked semi normal this part of the house was anything but. The bed was messy signaling someone had recently been in it, the bed post was scratched to piece’s and the wall was broken down. There were claw marks on the floor leading up to the broken window that had dark curtains hanging over it.

“It looks like an animal was in here.”

As Jared was about to turn and suggest they leave he heard a deep snarl come from the corner of the darkest part of the room. His eyes slid over to the side, his breathing quickened, and his chest moved so fast he felt like his heart might break from his chest.

He could hear Chads heavy pants behind him as he shakily moved the flashlight to the right corner next to the dresser.

Hovering near the wall was the creature Jared had seen. His head shot up at the light and he let out a dark growl before he moved back into the darkness, almost like he had disappeared.

Jared and Chad moved around in circles as loud thumps reverberated from each side of the room, their backs pressing tightly together as Chads hands reached down to grab Jared’s wrists “I think its time we got the hell out of here.”

Chad turned to rush from the room and Jared turned to follow but just as Chad made it out the door banged shut and the lock clicked, and inhuman green eyes stared back at him.

He wanted to scream, oh God he wanted to scream. The thing bent down low as it moved closer to him, its eyes narrowing and its lips moving back as it hissed at Jared each time he took a step.

Jared looked around helplessly for something, anything to defend himself with and all he came up with was a book. He picked it up and threw it at the creature desperately, but it dodged and roared loudly making Jared fall back.

He could hear Chad banging on the door, yelling for Jared to open it but he felt paralyzed as the creature moved in.

His skin seemed darker than the last time, the gold on his skin lighting up like fire and his eyes shone brightly in the darkness almost like a nightlight. 

Jared closed his eyes and panted loudly, he could feel the hot tears sting at his eyes and he let out a sob as a rough tongue pressed against his wet cheek and licked at the salty skin and hummed making Jared’s body shake.

He could feel the sharp claws scratch down his thighs and dig in as if to hold him there and he let out a tiny yelp at the feeling. 

The creature moved its head down and looked at him with almost a smirk in its eye and Jared paused.

“Jen—Jensen?”

It froze, its eye twitched eerily like Jensen’s had the other day and Jared shook his head “oh my God it is you…I knew it.”

Jensen growled lowly and swiped at Jared making him fall over, his elbow banging roughly on the floor and he peered at Jensen with wide eyes “I don’t get it what do you want with me? Why wont you leave me alone?”

Jensen opened his mouth like he wanted to talk and grew frustrated when only a loud screech came from his lips. He looked around wildly and banged his fist on the wall and scratched his nails down the wallpaper tearing it even more. 

He looked back at Jared and wailed, and Jared shook his head desperately, tears flying “I don’t know! I don’t know please Jensen just let me go!”

Jensen reached out and pressed a cold hand against his chest and pushed him down to the floor and moved over him, his sharp teeth trailing down his throat as he sniffed the crook and licked the skin there. Jared tried to move his arm to shield himself, but Jensen grabbed it and slammed it down hard making Jared cry out in pain.

“G—get off!”

Jensen plastered his body on Jared’s in dead weight causing Jared to huff as he couldn’t move. He could feel Jensen’s hand move between his thighs and he cried out as piercing nails ripped at his pants.

He tried to buck up, he tried screaming for help, but it seemed Chad and God both had abandoned him in that moment.

Jensen leaned up and ripped Jared’s shirt, his claws tearing down the front like butter and moving the cloth aside as his head came down and he licked down Jared’s chest and pressed his nose to his belly button.

Jared had never been more afraid in his entire life. When he came here tonight this was the last thing he thought would happen. He had expected to find some weird things and then leave he didn’t think Jensen would be waiting for him. 

As Jensen moved his hand inside Jared’s pants, a low rumble coming from his throat and a sob of mortification coming from Jared’s, Jared’s eyes located a sharp vase lying not far from him.

As Jensen was distracted with his lower body Jared inched his hand over carefully till he grasped the glass and lifted it up and shattered it over Jensen’s head making him cry out in a shriek. 

Jared rolled away form Jensen and shoved at the remaining glass in the window and looked down from the second story. He didn’t want to jump, holy shit he didn’t want to jump but as Jensen moved to get up and didn’t have a choice.

He climbed through the window, took a deep breath and jumped falling to his knees, certain he heard a crack he cried out, his screams echoing in the dark night.

He tried to move himself up, but he fell back down when hands grabbed at him making him scream and roll over cause God this time he would defend himself, but Chad was looking down at him and pulling him up.

And as they wobbled away he could hear Jensen’s sharp cry from the dark house behind them.


	7. Falling

His father was furious. 

As soon as he made it home, falling through the door just to get in the house locked down and Jared rolled on his back and let out a breath of relief.

His family flocked around him, his little sister hovered in the back with a frightened little face and his mom knelt beside him, moving his pants up to look at his badly bruised leg.

His father was pacing the living room, mumbling about how stupid Jared was and how he could have been killed why would he dare mock the beast?

It was to late to go to a hospital, they would have to wait till morning but, his mother said it was easy to say that his leg was dislocated from the fall, the knee popping to the side and aching every time he moved.

Chad fell on the couch and rubbed at his own sore arm that he injured trying to rush out of the house after Jared, his arm getting caught in the bars. “You should have seen it…God I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Gerald shook his head and leaned against the wall as Sharon tried to rotate Jared’s leg in a more comfortable position making him cry out and shoot up off the floor.

“Damnit Jared how could you be so careless?”

Jared winced and tried to sit up “I’m sorry I just… I had to know if it was him.”

“If it was who?”

Jared sighed and propped himself up and looked over to Chad who had his eyes lowered as if telling him to come out with it all ready “no one…”

Chad rolled his eyes and hit his head back on the couch groaning at Jared’s stupidity.

“Then where the hell did you see this thing? Chad?”

Jared swallowed and shared a look with Chad, his eyes pleading, and Chad silently cursed himself “it had gotten in the house I think it followed us it cornered Jared in the room and locked me out which is why Jared jumped out of the window.”

His mother covered her mouth and wiped her tears before smiling softly down at Jared as he rested against the pillows “your ok now we won’t let anything happen to you.” She smiled as his little sister slowly walked over and crawled up next to him and laid her smaller hand on his.

Jared smiled weakly as his family moved in around him, trying to comfort him, his father turned and moved to the kitchen to get Jared some water allowing him to lock eyes with Chad who shook his head, disapproving.

Jared flinched and turned his head. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t tell his family it was Jensen…maybe he wanted to confront him in the daylight, figure out why he wanted him he was sure Jensen had been trying to speak to him, but he couldn’t.

 

The next morning bright and early as soon as the sun shone through the windows his father carried him out to the car with his mother and sister trailing behind him leaving Chad to walk home sleepily.

When they got to the hospital they immediately took Jared back to a room and a doctor came in to assess him. His face was serious as his hands moved over Jared’s leg “yes it looks like a dislocation we can pop it back in no surgery is needed.”

Jared nodded and gripped the sides of the hospital bed with white knuckles and took a deep breath as the doctor gripped his leg tightly and twisted causing a loud pop to crack and for Jared to yell out in pain, his eyes stinging with tears and his face red.

His mom smoothed her hands through his hair as he took in struggling breaths, the doctor patting him on the thigh “good job, you did well now I want you to keep off this leg for a couple days and take some pain medication, get some rest. No physical activity no nothing got it?”

The doctor wrote out a prescription for a pain medication and handed it to his mother before exiting the room “that freaking hurt.”

His little sister laughed making him smile at the sound as his father helped him to stand up and carried the majority of his weight. 

They stopped at McDonalds on the way home and passed around gravy biscuit and orange juice making Jared sigh happily. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten. When they got home his mother tucked him in bed and kissed his forehead “get some sleep.” She smiled before closing his door leaving him in darkness.

When he woke a couple hours later he felt groggy from the medication making his eyes blur as he stumbled down the steps and to the kitchen, trying to find his family. Instead he found a note with his mother’s fancy handwriting telling him they had gone out to the grocery store and would be home soon.

He sighed and looked around the house before walking over to the window and peered outside his eyes squinting at the sunlight and moved back and shook his head. As he was about to turn and hobble back to his room a loud, heavy knock sounded at the door making him pause in the hallway and look back at it with wide eyes.

He let out a shaky breath as he limped to the door and held his hand on the knob and took a deep breath before he pulled it open. He had been expecting to see Jensen there but seeing him took his breath away, and not in the romantic way.

Jensen looked wild, feral.

His eyes were dilated the black pupil almost taking up the green iris. His hair was messy and all over the place, his face red and sweaty as he stared back at Jared with a strange look in his eye.

“Jared…I didn’t think you were the type to be into breaking and entering.”

Jared gasped at the sinister sounding voice. During the day Jensen’s voice had been deep and rough like he didn’t talk much but right now it was low and dark the rasp making Jared shiver.

“Yeah well I guess people are full of surprises.” He forced out, almost sounding confident but a crack sneaking in there giving him away.

Jensen scowled and looked him over, stopping at his leg and smirked “came out with a surprise of your own I see…you were stupid to jump from the window Jared,” Jensen cocked his head and slid his eyes over his body like a snake “I wouldn’t have hurt you… much.”

Jared turned his head and backed into his house “you can’t come in, can you? Not unless I want you to.”

Jensen’s lips curled back, and he snarled “looks that way doesn’t it…but let me tell you a little secret. You won’t be so lucky at night.”

Jared shivered “I don’t understand why me?”

Jensen smiled, his teeth gleaming in the sun “because I want you and I what I want I get. I need a mate Jared and who better than you? Your beautiful, smart, level-headed, and from the looks of it obedient.”

Jared scoffed “well I guess you better find someone else you son of a bitch because I want nothing to do with you, so you better get out of here before my dad comes back and I let him shoot you to pieces.”

Jensen raised a dark brow “because that worked so well last time?”

Jared rolled his eyes as Jensen backed away “I guess I’ll see ya later…baby.”

Jensen tossed a laugh over his shoulder as he strolled down the walkway with his hands in his pockets, his complexion instantly calming and his eyes turning back to their normal green.

As soon as he vanished Jared let out a giant breath of relief and leaned back against the door as labored pants left him, tears falling from his eyes.


	8. What's my limit?

By the time his parents had gotten home he was sitting in a corner of the living room with his legs folded up close to his chest and his arms wrapped around tight as he shook. He felt weak and a little deranged at that moment, cursing himself for letting Jensen get the best of him.

His mother had rushed up to him and pulled him in her arms and asked him over and over what the hell had happened in the 2 hours they had been gone.

His father had carried him up to his bedroom and tucked him back in bed, pulling the blankets up to his neck as though trying to secure him down to the bed so he couldn’t get out.

His vision blurred as he fell back into another deep sleep only waking when the window next to him sealed up making him jolt at the sound of sharp metal.

He looked around his dark room with panting breaths and wild eyes as he sat up sluggishly and listened for any noises in his house but heard none. He spared a look over to the window and wondered if Jensen was holding true to his promise and was outside.

He kept hope that maybe his fathers patch job was holding him out but also wondered that if Jensen really wanted to, could he get in?

He moved to lay back down and halted as he heard a soft tap on the glass from the outside of the metal cover. He should be used to this by now, he knew who was outside, but it still struck fear in him every time Jensen made his presence known.

He waited silently for what he wasn’t sure. For Jensen to shatter through, to steal him from him home and take him into the night.

Instead the patter ceased, and a loud squeal sounded outside the window and light footfalls sounded as though someone was running. But instead of going back to sleep and feeling calmed he laid there in the dark with his eyes wide open and his mind running.

 

The next morning, he hobbled downstairs with inflamed, swollen, tired eyes and rumpled hair. He knew the black circles under his eyes must be screaming as he sat down at the table, his little sister looking at him in horror.

His mom sat down chocolate chip waffles, bacon and coffee in front of him which of course he was thankful for. He gulped half his coffee down in a rush, the heat burning his tongue and his father eyed him with suspicion “rough night?”

Jared sighed as he crunched on his bacon “unfortunately… I woke up when the house shut down last night and couldn’t go back to sleep.”

His mom leaned over and tried brushing his hair down “your safe inside honey you shouldn’t worry. Are you doing anything today?”

He shrugged “I don’t know might go to Chad’s, might stay here.”

Then he thought of Jensen.

“On second though I’m going to Chads.”

His mother nodded and picked up the dishes “well your father and I have work, and your sister is going to a friend’s house, so we won’t be home till about 7 tonight ok?”

He nodded and leaned back in his chair as his family moved around him his mother handing his little sister her bag before waving goodbye and leaving him alone in the sunlit room.

He got up and ran his fingers through his hair after stopping in the hall mirror and staring at the fright that was himself. He opened the door and ran right into a solid chest.

He looked up and instantly felt 10 inches smaller under Jensen’s heavy stare “I thought I told you to stay away from me.”

Jensen smirked, his eyes lowering “I’ve never been good at rules… obviously.”

Jared rolled his eyes and shoved past him “well I don’t have time to play your little game your sick Jensen—”

A rough hand reached out and gripped his wrist making him flinch at the sharp pain as he was turned back around to look at a snarling Jensen “I’m not sick, I’m twisted. Sick makes it sound like there’s a cure.”

Jared gulped and shivered at the rough, raspy voice and stared back at those green eyes. His green eyes had more darkness than any brown he had seen before. They moved him, they scared him, they made him want to crawl in a hole and shield himself.

He had this look in his eye that made Jared wonder how many people he had killed, and his smile made him realize Jensen had probably lost count.

“You’re a monster,” Jared whispered as he tried to move away from Jensen’s hold but cried out as it tightened, cutting off his circulation.

“I was created to strip lungs of their breath, to destroy pretty things like you and burn them to the ground. To bring the world to its knees and hear my name spoken in fear I was made to be a monster sweetie.”

Jensen reached his hand out and slid his fingers through Jared’s hair making him shiver and stare back with wide eyes as Jensen pulled back and moved down the steps and sent a wink over his shoulder “I’ll be back baby…wait for me.” He tapped Jared on the chin and turned around, whistling as he skipped down the steps leaving Jared staring after him.


	9. Why?

His leg was feeling better, he was no longer limping, and the bruising was almost gone. It had been a couple days since his last run in with Jensen and he was grateful for that but also suspicious.

It had been a long day he and Chad both found jobs at the local pool as lifeguards and they had been training for the past week to get their certification. He had been at the pool since 6 this morning cleaning everything out and setting up the snack area before he finally went out to sit on the white bench till 8 that night.

Thankfully Chad had drove him home and stopped to get them something to eat on the way when he got home he carried his duffle bag in with loose arms and jelly like legs. He dropped his bag by the door and walked past the living room where his mom and sister were lounging on the couch watching a movie. 

His mom smiled at him and lifted her hand in a small wave from where it rested on his sister’s shoulders “hey honey how was work?”

He groaned and plopped down in the arm chair “long I swear those kids are crazy if I have to clean out another kiddie pool I might scream.”

His sister snorted “better get used to it I think those kids have bladder problems. Josie worked there last summer and hated it. She had to clean the pools at least 5 times a day.”

Jared huffed and let his head tip back before he jumped up and cracked his neck “I’m gonna hop in the shower and then get some sleep I’m exhausted. I’ll see y’all in the morning.”

When he made it to his bathroom he flipped the shower on and turned it as hot as it could go, the steam already fogging up the mirror as he stripped himself of his clothes stepping in and hissing at the heat.

He tilted his head back and sighed at the heaven like feel of the hot beating water pressing on his stiff shoulders. His body was aching from sitting around for hours, and his arms sore from all the lifting he had done.

He wants to stay in the water forever but as he hears his parents’ bedroom shut he knows his mother has turned in for the night, his father is probably in his study and his little sister locked in her room probably facetiming a friend.

He wraps a towel around his lower body tightly and moved into his bedroom and shivers at the cool air that instantly has goosebumps popping up on his wet skin. He jerks a drawer open and purses his lips before pulling out his stripped boxers and a plain t-shirt.

As he drops his towel he hears a strange scratching noise behind him making him pause, his fingers clenching the fabric in his hands and his body going numb as a strange chill overwhelms him.

All he can hear is his heartbeat in his throat as he turns around the breath leaving his body and a paralyzing trance coming over him as he locks eyes with a savage looking Jensen.

This isn’t the Jensen he has seen a couple days ago, and it blew him away. He was obviously in his other form, but he looked…different almost wilder than before. His eyes were blown black and blended in with the night. His skin was paler accenting the black that highlighted up and down his body, the gold shining against the darkness. His teeth were barred as he growled, spit hanging from the canine like teeth. His nails clenched as he tried to bawl his fists.

Jared let out multiple shaky breaths as he backed up slowly as though not to offset Jensen who followed his every move. He felt exposed and full of fear as he stood completely naked with only two little pieces of fabric trying to shield him.

“J—Jensen?”

Jensen growled making him jump at the animalistic sound. He hunched low on the ground, his nails scraping the floor as he moved about at lightning speed making Jared whirl around, his head spinning trying to keep up with him.

He thought about screaming for his parents but how well would that work out? Last time Jensen nearly ripped his father to shreds and he didn’t want his mother or sister getting hurt.

He dropped the clothes and bent down low on the floor in a kneel and shut his eyes in humiliation as hot air puffed against his ear before a slick tongue came out to lick at his cheek.

Suddenly he was shoved on his back the carpet rubbing making him hiss at the burn as Jensen crawled over him and snarled down at him “Jensen get off me.”

Jensen pressed down harder his nails sliding down Jared’s arms, nicking but not breaking skin but Jared still shivered in phantom pain he lifted his arms and tried to push at the solid chest, but he didn’t budge.

Jared let out a frustrated yell and shoved hard at Jensen’s chest “get off!” finally, by some miracle Jensen rolled off and fell against the wall, Jared’s lamp falling over him leaving the room in dark.

Jared scrambled to press himself against the door and tried to squint his eyes in the darkness just to see but he couldn’t.

“Don’t be afraid Jared.”

“Jensen?”

He could hear heavy footfalls as Jensen, human Jensen came into view and Jared felt slightly better. Jensen was naked, his chest was covered with sweat as it moved up and down from his heavy breaths. His hair was messy and pulled up into spikes as he bent down in front of Jared.

“What the hell are you doing in here? Why do you keep attacking me like that?”

Jensen sighed “you see it as attacking I see it as…courting.”

Jared’s eyes broadened, and he scoffed in annoyance “courting! You think that’s courting? Trying to kill and rape me is not courting you freak! Now get out!”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed as he reached out with a strong hand and snatched Jared’s wrist and yanked him closer, their naked chests touching making Jared shiver at the sensation “even if I left I won’t leave you alone I can’t. You’re my mate Jared I feel it and I won’t let that go. I can feel it in my blood when I’m around you I lose control.”

Jared shook his head helplessly and sniffed as tears built up in his eyes “I won’t be like you you’re a monster Jensen and I want nothing to do with you.”

“Then why haven’t you told your parents about me?”

Jared froze and stared at the floor with unsure eyes as Jensen moved closer “if they knew if you told them about that night they would have come after me. But you didn’t. You haven’t said anything to them…whys that?”

Jared gulped and tried to yank his wrist back “let go of me or I’ll scream.”

Jensen smirked, his eyes gleaming cockily “you would have already, you had plenty of time. You know what I think? I think you want me just as much as I want you. I think your just scared because you want me, and it terrifies the shit out of you. I might be a monster Jared, but you like it.”

With an erratic heart beat and harsh breaths Jared shook his head, trying to deny everything Jensen just said. No, he couldn’t, he didn’t Jensen was a monster, he was a killer. 

But then he looked up into those poisonous eyes and he wavered. 

Jensen had been stalking him for a month. He had hurt him, he had broken into his house—both equally so, and he had more than once tried to hold him hostage and tried to molest him. So why the hell was he so spellbound by this animal?

Jared broke free and reached out for his shirt and wrapped it around his lower body and struggled to stand up “get out, get out and if you come back this time I will scream, and I’ll tell my parents and you’ll be gone. Try me.”

Jensen looked startled for a moment, a brief glance of hurt appearing in his eyes before rage replaced it and he stood up and menacingly towered over Jared his eyes darkening. 

Jared expected him to retort back with something cruel, to make him hurt but instead he turned and walked to his window, sent one last withering look over his shoulder and hopped out into the night leaving Jared feeling alone and jumbled.


	10. Where are you?

Jared must have pissed Jensen off something awful because it had been 2 weeks since he had seen him. He hadn’t walked by, he hadn’t been outside his window nothing.

Jared felt a little hopeless as he sat by his window and stared into the night trying to find some sign of Jensen but failing. He wasn’t sure why he felt this way, why was he worrying about Jensen? Why did he feel…lost?

Finally, after acting like a lovesick puppy he got up and went down to the police station to get some more answers.

When he walked in Detective Moore was standing at the front talking to some rookie in a uniform. When he saw Jared he gently pushed the cop away and waved Jared over with a sigh “I was wondering when I would see you again.”

Jared followed Moore to his office in the back and sat down in the plush chair in front of his desk. Moore looked up to Jared as he leaned back in his reclined chair and crossed his hands over his front “so Jared, what can I do for you?”

“I need more information. I found out who this creature is stalking me—”

Moore moved forward “you know who it is? Tell me Jared and then we can get him and—”

“No!” Jared blushed and looked away when Moore looked startled “I can’t I mean…he’s not trying to hurt me well not really I guess. The other night he came into my room he was in his…other form and I thought he was going to hurt me but then he changed, and he told me I was his mate.”

The Detective looked stunned for a moment and cleared his throat “ok…I’m assuming you want to know what that in tells?”

“Yes. I’ve been fighting him, and I’ve feared him, and I need to know if all that was worth it.”

“Ok Jared. Like I told you before I don’t know much but I do know that to be his mate that would mean that eventually you must change as well. He would mate with you, have sex with you and that would cause it. They mate for life so there would be no going back you would have to decide if that’s worth it or not. I can’t help you make your choice or give you anything else I’m sorry.”

Jared walked home dejectedly. He didn’t get the information he wanted and now he was even more confused. Jensen had left him alone, had finally taken heed to his threats so why was he so worried? Why was he searching for answers?

As he walked by Jensen’s house he paused. The house was dark, the bars were still broken from were Chad had pulled them apart. There was a dent in the ground from where Jared had fell, and he flashed back to that night.

He dug in his bag and pulled out a small piece of paper and pen and scribbled a quick note before looking around carefully and sticking it to Jensen’s front door. He backed up and stared at the note, unsure if he wanted to leave it or take it down before groaning in frustration at himself and jogging home.

He didn’t know what he was expecting when darkness fell that night. He had a quick dinner with his parents before going to his room to sit by his window. And then before he knew it, it was already midnight and there had been no sign of Jensen.

He swallowed down the rejection and headed to the bathroom to change into his pj’s and splashed his face with cold water, so it didn’t look like he was crying and threw himself in bed.  
He thought back to the night when their naked skin had touched, and he had recoiled then he thought it was because he found Jensen repulsive but now he had realized it was because when Jensen touched him it felt like stars were dancing across his skin. 

Jared woke to sunlight draping across his skin heating his hip and causing goosebumps to pop up on his stomach. He rolled over to face the window and sighed before sitting up and peeking out.

No sign of Jensen.

He jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes, bypassed his family and sprinted to Jensen’s.

The note was still on the door. 

He looked around wildly before banging loudly on the door. When no answer came he resulted in yelling “Jensen! Jensen it’s me!”

“He’s not there.”

Jared turned as a man walked up to the fence next door “where is he?”

The man shrugged “not sure. Couple days ago, some guy was here and saw Jensen leave with him… hasn’t been back since.”

Jared paled and looked back to the house desperately. He felt lost as he stood there on the street staring up at Jensen’s house like a lost puppy with tears in his eyes. He turned slowly with a heavy heart and walked sluggishly down the sidewalk, his eyes staring straight ahead.

He felt like he was being ripped apart as he finally made it home and collapsed on the front porch. Last week he had hated Jensen, feared him and today he was gone, and Jared wasn’t sure what to do.

Jared wiped at his face and sniffed loudly as he tipped his head back he could hear footsteps walking up the driveway and snapped his head up hopefully but wilted when he saw it was Chad.

He ran his fingers through his hair as Chad sat next to him, his heavy hand coming to rub at his shoulder. Jared was thankful when Chad didn’t say anything he wasn’t sure he could handle it.

“He’s not coming back,” Jared croaked.

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” Jared sobbed “they got him and its my fault. I went to see the detective and he must have figured it out somehow its my fault Chad it’s my fault!”

Chad pulled him close “I wish I could tell you not to worry but I can’t and honestly I don’t know if I want to. He’s a monster Jared and he hurt you—”

“He didn’t mean to—”

Chad pulled back with wide eyes “Jared he practically forced you out a window, he could have raped you.”

Jared shoved at Chad and stood up, looking down with red eyes “go.” 

“Jay—”

“Go!”

Chad stood and nodded before leaving Jared’s house and once again Jared was alone.


	11. Crash Into Me

It was going on a month had still no sign of Jensen. At first Jared was worried. He thought Jensen had moved on, left him behind intending to find another mate but then he remembered what Moore said. They mate for life. So, he let go of that notion and then focused on the man that came to get Jensen. 

Did Moore send someone after him? Did he figure out who he was? Was the man a friend? Was he a shifter?

There were to many unanswered questions and it left Jared aggravated. 

His parents were worried about him. For the first week he cried. Cried and screamed, screamed Jensen’s name quietly in the night hoping for the low sounds outside his window but none came.

He gave his parents quivery smiles and Chad low looks just to satisfy them, but it never lasted long.

He needed more information, but he wasn’t sure where to get it. He knew Moore wouldn’t give him anymore than he already had, and he couldn’t ask his parents or his friends. He couldn’t tell anyone about Jensen.

So, he resulted to the internet.

The only thing he could think to google was shifter because he didn’t know what they were called. 30 results came up and he clicked through every single one. There wasn’t much he didn’t already know. Their the result of an experiment gone wrong, they escaped, their multiplying, and they mate for life.

He walked by Jensen’s house everyday waiting for a change, but the note remained on the door.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore he pulled out a sticky pad and wrote numerous notes and left them on Jensen’s door for him to find when he returned.

They were everything from, where are you?

Did someone take you?

Did you leave me?

I hate you.

How could you?

I realized something yesterday.

I miss you, and I don’t know why.

They were piling up, but Jared didn’t care. Jensen’s neighbor walked out everyday to watch him, told him there was still no sign of Jensen that maybe he moved.

But Jared knew that wasn’t true. Jensen wouldn’t just leave, he didn’t know how to give up there had to be something else.

He needed to figure out who that man was.

So, he knocked on the neighbor’s door, Mr. Rust he found out, and demanded he tell him what this man looked like.

Mr. Rust offered him some milk and cookies and sat him down in the cozy living room where a St. Bernard panted all over Jared.

“He was a big man, not fat but burly you know? He had a beard and looked sort of rugged I guess. He had dark hair and that’s all I can really tell you Jared I’m sorry.”

Jared nodded and turned to leave when the older man reached out as he stepped into the sunlight “I will tell you this. Jensen looked pissed off when he left almost like he didn’t want to go. And it seemed like he knew the man, but he didn’t like him.”

Jared smiled and left with new information.

He laid in his bed that night at 10 pm staring up at his ceiling trying to figure out who this man was and if he had seen him before.

When it clicked he felt like the light dimmed inside him. His eyes were wide as he stared up at the ceiling before he lurched off his bed and paced his room back and forth, running his fingers through his hair with wild antics.

He let out a gurgled yell and threw some clothes on and ran downstairs where his parents were lounging on the couch.

When he made it down they looked at him with concern before his father jumped up and grabbed him before he made it to the door “Jared what the hell are you doing?”

Jared struggled against his father’s grip and shook himself free “I have to go I have to see him I know he did this—”

“What the hell are you talking about? Son its ok—”

Jared screamed and pulled at his hair “tell me I’m going to die, tell me the sun is going to explode, tell me the world is ending and there’s nothing I can do about it. Because if I have to here its going to be ok one more time I swear to God I’m going to lose!”

His mother looked frightened as she held his little sister behind her and Jared didn’t blame her “I can’t… I can’t tell you where I’m going or what I know because you won’t understand. But if you don’t let me go I’m just going to crawl out my window tonight.”

His father’s eyes lowered, and he peeked over to his mother who nodded slightly, and he stepped inside allowing Jared to push past him and run into the night.

When he made it to the police station he slammed his hands down on the front desk and glared down at the woman behind it “where’s Detective Moore?”

The woman put the phone down and looked at him carefully “do you have an appointment?”

“Do I look like I have a fucking appointment? Is he here?”

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to calm down your—”

“What being to loud? Outrageous? Well I don’t really care right now is he here! I just found out this man did something bad, this man took away someone that cared about me no matter how fucked up it was now where is he?” Jared was crying by this point as he looked down at the woman, his tears dropping on the wooden desk.

She reached for a tissue and handed it to him before pointing to the back “he’s getting ready to leave you better go back.”

Jared wiped his face and thanked the woman and jogged to the back and searched each office till he came to Moore’s.

He was at his desk packing up and looked at Jared in surprise “kid isn’t it a little late to be out?”

Jared scoffed and slammed the door shut. He knew he looked a mess with his splotchy face, wild puffy eyes and messy hair “don’t bullshit me I know.”

He watched the flicker of realization pass by his eyes before it disappeared, and he looked at Jared confused “know what?”

Jared shook his head and looked at the man.

He was fidgeting, his lips were chapped and sweat was dripping from his brow “you know…in school we studied body language that’s how I know your lying right now. Jensen I’m talking about Jensen.”

“Jared, I don’t—”

Jared leaned down and picked up his name plate and threw it across the room “tell me the truth!”

The Detective stared at him before sinking down in his chair “he’s a monster Jared you know that. We’ve run into each other before I knew what he was, what he was capable of. His parents were shifters—they escaped from the lab. Jensen was born in the lab Jared he and his family escaped the reason this town is like this. He has a brother and a sister, and they’ve multiplied. He has cousins, aunts and uncles and now our town is overflowing with these things. When you told me about him I knew it was him you didn’t have to say his name. Who else would it be?”

Jared blinked as tears shimmered in his eyes and he let out a shaky breath “where is he?”

“Back where he belongs.”

Jared gasped erratically and moved his hand to his heart “you took him to the lab?”

The detective tilted his head back “go home Jared.”

Jared stared at him with hate in his eyes before he turned and walked out the door with blank eyes.

When he got home he bypassed his parents and ran up to his room and threw himself on his bed and cried into his pillow.

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke his window was locked down and he rolled over on his back. He wouldn’t see Jensen again he was sure of it. If he was back in that lab there would be no escaping this time.

Jared cried, whimpers and soft sobs leaving him as tears leaked from his eyes soaking the pillow under him. He was about to roll over and throw himself into a fitful sleep when he heard a creak.

He shot up in his bed and held the covers against him and peered into the dark as another creak sounded somewhere in his room. 

It’s just the house.

It’s just the house.

It’s just the—

Jared gasped as a tall figure came into view, his skin illuminated with black and gold and his eyes were—

“Jensen?”

The creature showed its teeth and seemed to be smirking at him before bone cracked and a high pitch cry sounded, and Jensen stood there naked and glistening.

Jared watched with wide, apprehensive eyes as Jensen moved forward slowly and stood in front of Jared in all his naked glory with nothing but that same smirk on his face and Jared just felt pissed.

He moved to stand on his knees and punch Jensen in the chest making him stumble “you, you left me. After all the things you said you left! They told me you were gone, and I screamed. I cried, and I screamed as loud as I could hoping you could hear me but you didn’t.”

Jared wiped at his face furiously and pushed Jensen “I hate you! I hate you! Get out!”

No matter how hard he shoved Jensen kept moving closer till his arms wrapped around Jared’s waist and held him tight making it hard for him to move.

Jared dug his fingers in Jensen’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood and cried. He cried as he buried his face in Jensen’s neck and smelt the dried blood that had been there, but he didn’t ask.

He would ask later.


	12. Almost Normal

It must have been an hour later when Jared pulled away from Jensen’s bare arms, the clock ticking in his bedroom and the sounds of snores filling the silent house.

He wiped at his face and moved to the top of his bed away from Jensen and pulled a pillow in front of him as he looked at Jensen with a glare “where the hell have you been? You’ve been missing for almost a month, I left notes, I walked by every day I even asked your neighbor where you were!”

Jensen raised a brow and smirked “Mr. Rust? I bet he enjoyed that.”

Jared scoffed “this isn’t a joke Jensen. I thought… I thought they took you, I thought it was my fault.”

Jensen’s face darkened and he turned his head “they did take me. Moore came to my house and I’m assuming by now you know why, we have history, so I guess he thought it would be best if he came himself. He told me I was causing to much harm, that I should have left you alone, that you told him it was me—”

“I didn’t Jensen I didn’t! he’s lying I only said—”

Jensen held up his hand and Jared fell into silence as he continued “I know you didn’t. I knew he was lying Jared that’s what he does. He told me I had to come because they had…they had gotten my sister so of course I followed but we got to the lab and she wasn’t there, she was still safe in DC with her husband. I was trapped. I was there for 3 weeks before I got out and even that was by luck.”

Jared swallowed harshly and tugged at his blankets with his eyes zeroed in on the stripped blue pattern, so he wouldn’t have to look up into Jensen’s haunting eyes “and how did you do that?”

Jensen sighed and leaned back, his naked thighs falling open making Jared blush “one of the lab rats came to drop off lunch, I didn’t come to the window and he came in to check on me and I got the jump on him…I won’t lie to you Jared I had to kill a few people to get out of there, but I did it to get back to you.”

Jared closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples “Jensen I won’t lie I missed you and I was worried about you and while you were gone I realized I do have feelings for you but none of that matters. Your different your… you’re not human and I don’t want to be like you. I can’t be like you.”

Jensen frowned and cocked his head “what are you talking about?”

“Moore, he said…he said I would have to be like you.”

Jensen tilted his head back and let out a loud laugh that had Jared jumping and hoping his parents didn’t hear “that asshole… you don’t have to change Jared you can stay human. I won’t lie our children will be hybrids, so they can shift but they won’t have to and—”

Jared blushed and looked at Jensen with wide eyes “children? Jensen I’m a dude!”

Jensen chuckled “that doesn’t matter its my seed…it enables us to choose whatever mate we desire so if we choose a man we can still impregnate them.”

Jared jerked his head away and calmed himself “so I could be human…”

“Yes. In fact, my sister is married to a human.”

Jared bit at his lip and curled in on himself “its a lot to think about.”

Jensen reached out and inched his fingers across the bedspread and slowly drifted them along Jared’s hand before caressing the back of it “no pressure…but there’s no denying it Jared you are my mate, I’ve imprinted on you. If you choose not to be with me, I’ll… I’ll die.”

Jared’s eyes widened, and he took in a deep breath “so much for no pressure…is there a time limit or anything?”

“Well its already been 2 months I’m sure there’s not much longer left for me. How about this you humans… you like dates right? That’s what their called dates? We could go on some of them I guess, and you could get a feel of me.” Jensen paused, realized what he said and smirked “literally if you’d like.”

Jared flushed and pulled his hand back and reached up to twist his hair “you want to go on a date?” he mumbled.

Jensen shrugged and twitched and Jared could tell he wasn’t into this sappy stuff Jared was pushing him into, but Jared pressed on for a verbal answer and Jensen groaned and huffed “yes Jared I do. Is that good enough?”

A small smile quirked at Jared’s lips and he scratched at his head “my dad hates you…and Moore wont he be after you?”

Jensen growled in his throat the sound making Jared shiver at the rough noise, the glowing of his eyes illuminating in the dark “if he comes for me again, this time he won’t be taking me with him.”

Jensen’s ear twitched and he turned his head to the door before standing up and crawling to the window and lifting it up and heaving himself out of it his hand over the red button “gotta go sweet cheeks, see ya soon,” he winked and down he went the lock slamming over the window.

He could hear the heavy stomps outside his door and threw himself back on his bed and turned to face the window and squeezed his eyes shut and evened his breaths as his dad opened his door and looked around.

He walked over to Jared and peered down at him and then at the window. Finally, he sighed and bent down and kissed Jared’s cheek, taking one more peek around the room before finally going back to his own.

Jared sighed thankfully and then vowed to kill Jensen when he saw him again.

Which happened to be 2 days later.

Honestly Jared was expecting to see him sooner than that. But when Monday rolled around, and Jared had his day off his mom had him out back watching his little sister splash around in the pool.

His little sister was in 8th grade and could surely watch after herself and normally Jared wouldn’t complain but on this day, he wasn’t up to babysitting. So, he sat in his lawn chair, shirtless and with tanning oil on and watching his little sister, and her friend Josie swim around and laugh.

If you asked him Josie cast one to many glances over at him making him squirm and narrow his eyes at the little hussy.

To be a 14-year-old the girl had the eyes of a predator.

It was around noon when a shadow loomed over his head causing a cast over his sun. He opened his eyes to yell at Megan to get out of his way but lost his voice as he stared up at Jensen.

He sat up quickly and pressed pause on his Spotify summer playlist and blushed a cherry red as Jensen eyed his oily form “looking good baby, straight out of porn heaven.”

Jared cleared his throat and fidgeted on the seat and looked over Jensen’s shoulder to see that his sister and her friend had stopped and were staring at Jensen with opened jaws and wide eyes.

Jared stood and grabbed Jensen’s wrist and pulled him to the house “were going to get some drinks stay in the pool.”

When they got inside he shoved at Jensen and opened the fridge “are you crazy? Showing up to my house like this.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and hopped on the counter as Jared poured lemonade “so what? Not like I haven’t done it before. Hello, I was in your room 2 nights ago sugar lips I think we’ve crossed the whole whose house we stayin at debate.”

Jared glared “there is no staying jerk face. My little sister has the biggest mouth in the world she’ll tell my parents you were here.”

Jensen smirked and yanked his shirt off “let me take care of that.”

Jared followed Jensen, reluctantly, out to the pool as Jensen hopped up on the dive and looked down at Megan and Josie and waved his arms about “excuse me ladies there is a professional comin through.”

The girls moved back with giggles as Jensen jumped up and did a perfect swam dive into the pool making the girls clap and blush.

Jared rolled his eyes and sat down and sipped his drink as Jensen came up and whipped the water from his hair “now ladies I’m willing to stay in here with ya for a bit if you promise not to tell I was here with your brother. You see I got the hots for Jay over there and he’ll only have me if your mom and dad don’t know.”

Megan’s eyes grew, and she looked over to Jared and nodded her head quickly “we won’t say anything!”

Jensen grinned and winked “good…now next step…get Jared in the pool!”

“What?” Jared backed up and held his hands up as Jensen jumped out, water dripping everywhere a wicked look on his face and his hands reaching for Jared. “No Jensen I don’t want to—I already look like a prune! No!” 

Jared tried to dodge as Jensen came closer but failed. He grabbed Jared by the shoulders and whirled him around and tossed him over his toned shoulder and smacked his butt making Jared flush “Jensen I swear to God—”

“There is no God sweet cheeks only me.”

And then he tossed Jared in the deep end.


	13. Date From Hell

A couple days after Jensen splashed around in his pool like he belonged there he showed up to take Jared on a date. And he showed up with his parents there.

Jared had told Jensen if they were going to do this it was best to keep it quiet since his dad wasn’t to fond of him but of course the idiot didn’t listen.

And it didn’t help Jared wasn’t aware of this date.

It was Friday night, 7 pm and they were just about to sit down for dinner when the door bell rung. His mom and dad looked at each other with a frown and asked if they were expecting anyone before Jared answered the door and the breath left him.

Jensen stood with a cunning grin, his eyes twinkling as he stood in dark jeans and a button-down shirt, roses in hand. 

Jared pushed him back and stepped out quickly “what the hell are you doing here?” he hissed in a hushed voice.

“I’m here to take you out… that’s what you wanted right?”

Jared looked back at his house “Jensen you shouldn’t be here and—” the door swung open and Jared’s parents appeared.

His mom’s eyes widened, and she looked up at his father who had a displeased look on his face “Mr. Ackles I didn’t think I would be seeing you again.”

Jensen’s grin widened, and he wiggled his brows playfully “well sir I couldn’t stay away from your son here, he is quite the charmer. Plus, the other day when I was over here swimming I asked him out, and he accepted.”

Jared’s jaw dropped in shock, and his eyes narrowed at Jensen in a betrayed expression before he smiled sheepishly at his dad who sent him a stern look, his lips pressed in a thin line and his forehead wrinkled “he was over here?”

“Uh yeah he swam with Megan and Josie they loved it…” Jared trailed off as his fathers face darkened with each word. He was about to defend himself and throw Jensen under the bus about showing up when his sister jumped to his defense.

“We did!” Megan pipped up as she jumped behind her parents and squeezed her head through their bodies a bright smile on her face “hey Jensen!”

Jensen reached forward and ruffled her hair with a wink “hey kiddo.”

He shot his hand forward and handed Jared’s mom the flowers that were wrapped in burlap, a charming smile on his face “these are for you Mrs. Padalecki I saw them and thought you would love them.”

His mom looked startled as she took the roses but gave him a polite smile and sniffed them her smile turning friendly “thank you Jensen their lovely…honey I don’t think a date would hurt. Besides Jared should get out of the house and hang out with someone besides Chad.”

His dad looked baffled “but you cooked, and I don’t think—”

His mom waved her hand and pushed Jared right into Jensen who caught him with a smirk “don’t worry sir ill have him home before midnight.”

Without waiting he pulled Jared down the steps and threw him in his sleek black impala and sped off. As they made it to the end of the street Jared reached over and whacked him hard on the arm making Jensen swerve “you idiot! I can’t believe you just showed up like that!”

Jensen rubbed his arm with a pout before shooting Jared a look “I had to do something because I know you weren’t going to. Come on Jay quit being such a tightass—actually scratch that, don’t.”

Jared huffed with a blush and sunk in his seat, folded his arms and looked out the window and tried to ignore Jensen’s chuckling.

“Come on babe it’ll be fun.”

“What exactly is fun?”

Bowling.

Jared made a face as they stood in front of the town bowling alley, loud teenagers and screaming kids passed by them. The smell of stinky feet, BO, and grease hit his nose making him gag “you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Jensen raised a brow and looked up at the tacky building with a large pin on it “what’s wrong? You never been bowling?”

Jared scoffed “of course I have it’s a right of passage as a child which is why I’m not going in there. Do you smell that? Just walking in there will give me a ton of diseases and my immune system is not up for it.”

Jensen snorted “ok princess why doesn’t you take your tiara off for a second and try it.”

Jared shot him a side glare and reached out to shove him, but the solid body didn’t move “you know just because you wanna try to be normal doesn’t mean you have to be lousy at it. If I knew you sucked at planning dates I would have come up with something myself.”

“Oh yeah?” Jensen teased “like what?”

“First? Nothing that involved putting our lives in danger or causing risk of STD’s cause that’s what your gonna get in there. You need to be more creative. The last time I went on a date to the bowling alley I was 13 and let me tell you it didn’t end well so unless you wanna end up with a flat head I suggest we go somewhere else,” Jared said flatly.

Jensen huffed and rolled his eyes up to the dark sky “your irritating me.”

“Good.”

Jensen scoffed and tucked his hands in his pockets his eyes darkening, and Jared knew he was getting pissed.

Jared turned on his heel and headed back for the car, leaning against the door he looked back at Jensen who was staring at him “you comin or what?”

Jensen walked over without reply and unlocked the car allowing them to slide in. he turned and looked at Jared with expectant eyes “well?”

“Let’s go eat. Since someone decided to drag me away from dinner you could start there and then will see what happens.”

They ended up at a burger joint Jared had been to with his friends. It was the local teen hangout and was bumping due to the summer heat. Kids were sitting at the tables still in their swimsuits, water dripping on the floor.

And at a booth in the middle of the restaurant was a group of Jared’s friends. He lept away from Jensen and skipped over to the table to gab with his friends he hadn’t seen since the beginning of summer and didn’t notice Jensen walk behind him till Lilly stopped talking mid-sentence about her summer trip to New York and looked over his shoulder.

He turned to see what his friends were staring at and jumped to see Jensen so close to him wearing an angry expression.

“Uh Jare who’s this?” his friend Henry stuttered.

“Oh, um this is Jensen were—”

“On a date.”

He watched surprise cross his friends faces, Lilly’s white blonde brows shooting up “oh we didn’t know you were dating… he looks older.”

Jared felt Jensen press to his back as if to step forward and Jared pushed him back with his butt “yeah he’s—”

“24… is that a problem?”

“Well no but—”

“Uh yeah.” 

Everyone turned to look at his friend Mary who up till now had sat quietly “Jared this guy is like 7 years older than you what would your parents say? Hell does Chad know about this?”

He felt Jensen grow in his chest and shivered at the vibrations along his back “actually my parents have met him, he lives down the street and Chad knows to. Though I don’t know why that matters he isn’t my keeper.”

Henry looked away at that and Jared opened his mouth to reply when Jensen grabbed his wrist “our tables in the back Jay lets go.”

“But—”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed, the green fading away to black and his grip tightening “I said let’s go.” Jensen’s voice was a low growl, smoky and rough and Jared followed instantly to their booth where Jensen threw him in.

Jared rubbed his wrist quietly and busied himself with looking over the menu as Jensen took a breath in front of him.

“Those fucking pricks who the hell do they think they are?”

Jared frowned down at his menu and shook his head before putting it down “take me home.”

Jensen looked up with startled eyes that eventually settled with heat “what did you say?”

“I said take me home,” Jared repeated more firmly this time his eyes set in stone as he moved to the end of the booth ready to leave.

“No.”

He paused and looked back “what?”

Jensen leaned back in his seat and flipped through the menu nonchalantly his eyes calm and steady as he scanned the items “I said no. I’m not taking you anywhere you agreed to come on this date with me, your friends are idiots and their lucky I didn’t rip their heads off, which I could have, and your going to sit here and eat this fucking dinner with me.”

Jared’s jaw dropped in disbelief as Jensen sat casually in front of him like he had no care in the world, like he hadn’t just admitted to Jared that he wanted to kill his friends, like he hadn’t put a bruise on his wrist. He scoffed, licked his lips and narrowed his eyes “I don’t want to be here with you right now. I get that they acted rude but their my friends and their worried, your 7 years older than me Jensen their just concerned and you should—”

“I don’t give a fuck Jared. This is who I am just because I asked you out, just because I’m trying to act normal doesn’t mean I am. I’m a monster Jared I have a temper I’m the thing that comes out at night and I’m not just going to blow that over and forget who I am. Whether you like it or not this is me and I won’t change so pick up your damn menu and order the waiter is coming.”

Jared felt his throat constrict as Jensen ordered his food, his voice holding an eerie calm the rasp thickening. Jared knew who Jensen was he wasn’t stupid. Ever since Jensen crawled in his window and laid his hands on him Jared knew his life was about to change and he accepted that. He accepted that Jensen wasn’t human, that at night his true nature came out, but this wasn’t what he had signed up for. 

He wasn’t sure who was sitting in front of him right now, but it wasn’t the guy who showed up on his front porch, it wasn’t the guy who swam with his sister the other day. This wasn’t Jensen this was the monster that came out in the dead of night and terrorized his dreams. 

It seemed Jensen had two sides to him.

Jared looked over Jensen’s shoulder and watched as his friends stood up to leave and he saw his chance.

He shot up and threw his menu down “I’m going home. If you come to my window tonight, I’ll knock your head off. I don’t want to see you for a couple days I don’t know who you are and a couple days ago I thought I did. I get there’s two sides to you and you haven’t had to act like a human, so you suck at it, but you have no right to treat me this way. So much for being a mate.” 

Jared stepped around the table and brushed past Jensen who again reached out for his wrist his eyes hard, but this time Jared reached out with his own hand and slapped his hand away with bared teeth and fiery eyes “if you ever try to grab me like that again then I’ll leave you to die.”

And with that he caught up with his friends and begged for a ride home with a watery voice and didn’t look back.

When he got home his parents were sitting on the couch and his mom smiled as he came in and opened her mouth, no doubt to ask about the date, but Jared ignored her and jogged up to his room and slammed the door.

He threw himself on his bed and sobbed in his pillow and when his mom knocked on his door a couple minutes later he buried himself deeper in his bed and told her to go away with a heavy cry and cried even harder when she backed away slowly and did as told.

That night Jared laid awake in his bed and waited for the scratching sounds outside his window, his hands clutching his baseball bat tightly.

So, when 4 am rolled around and a soft tick tapped on his window he let out a shaky sob and moved on his knees and reached up with heavy hands and banged the bat against the metal making it shake and he listened as something made a hard thump in the ground.

Jared fell back on his bed as the sound retreated and he closed his eyes tight and threw the bat away like it burned him and cried himself to sleep.


	14. Mate

It had been almost a week since he had seen Jensen and he was torn between being pissed off and concerned that the man hadn’t tried to show up.

He looked out his window every morning for any signs of the man, took a detour on the way home from work just so he would pass his house and he even stayed up late at night just to see if he could hear him outside his window.

And when none of that happened he grew worried that maybe he was sick or hurt or maybe even caught by Moore.

But then when that left him he was angry. They had one fight, he told him to stay away but since when did Jensen follow the rules? He spewed the shit about being mates, that they couldn’t be away from each other or he would die or some shit and now he was completely ignoring him.

What the hell was that?

He complained to his mom about his predicament one day in the kitchen when she was baking cookies for his sister’s sleepover and watched as she bit her lip and sent him a hesitant look.

“You want my real opinion?”

“Obviously mom.”

She sat the pan down and leaned on the counter and looked him in the eye “ok honey so he’s older than you right? And your only 17, you’re a teenager and your going to be a senior in high school. Your still young, you still have growing up to do so I get why you lashed out I would have to he shouldn’t have put his hands on you and he shouldn’t have taken his anger out on you. However, you also should have defended him more than you did. You know your friends have strong opinions when your hanging out with someone that’s not them even Chad does. Jensen felt attacked and left out and you did nothing to remedy that. He tried to take you on a fun date and you mocked him. You see why he felt angry?”

Jared had paused and let out a big sigh as he thought back on his actions “I guess I was pretty shitty huh?”

His mom’s eyes narrowed at the cuss word, but she nodded “yeah you were pretty shitty…I’m guessing he’s waiting on you to apologize.”

But Jared didn’t know how to do that. 

Jensen wasn’t normal he had never done the dating thing before Jared was sure one-night stands were all Jensen was good at. So, taking an apology probably wouldn’t be any better going by Jensen’s cocky attitude.

So, he waited it out if he could.

Till another couple days went by and Jared grew frustrated.

It was rolling on midnight. Jared had been lying in bed for 2 hours trying to go to sleep, the sheets now bunched up at his feet from the tossing and turning he had been doing. The rain pelted against his still open window and on a normal day that would have him past out by now. But it seemed tonight his luck was different, he couldn’t seem to turn his brain off.

Finally, he huffed and threw himself out of bed and peered out his window into the night to check the roads. He pulled on some sneakers and a hoodie and quietly snuck downstairs and out the door into the cool summer air.

He debated on walking to Chad’s for some late-night advice but then he peered down the side walk and looked own the road to Jensen’s house.

The lights were off and the bars on the door had been repaired, and the window fixed. He rolled his lip between his teeth and slowly started down the street.

He bounced on the balls of his feet as he stood in front of Jensen’s door, a nervous wreck. His heart was beating rapidly, his palms were sweaty, and his stomach was hurting as he reached to knock but then lowered his hand and looked back towards his house.

He checked his watch and noted the time.

12:45

He looked around the deserted neighborhood. He shouldn’t be out here. It was late, and it wouldn’t be long till the sirens went off and the houses locked down.

The rain was coming down hard and he was soaked to the bone as he stood in front of the door and debated his options.

He could knock on the door and wait for Jensen, apologize and tell him he acted like a jerk, that he really liked him, he liked him so much he was all he could think about.

Or he could go home, change clothes and get into his warm bed and struggle to fall asleep and try his best to forget Jensen even existed.

He rolled his eyes and stomped his foot before he lifted his hand and banged on the door.

A couple minutes went by and no answer.

He pushed the wet hair from his face and sputtered the water from his lips and turned to leave with a heavy heart and tears in his eyes when the door swung open.

Jared turned back with a gasp and clutched his wet hoodie in his hands.

Jensen looked awful.

His hair was messy and stuck up in odd places. His eyes were bloodshot and dark, the green barely noticeable. His face was pale and the circles under his eyes were almost pitch black.

Jared gulped as a roar of thunder lit up the sky and made him shiver, the rain pelting off the house making the noise loud.

Jensen stared at him with dejected eyes “Jare—”

“I love you.”

Jensen’s eyes widen, and he felt his own do the same for that was not what he came here to say, he didn’t even know where it came from.

But standing here, in front of Jensen soaked from the rain and seeing the state he had put him in he knew it was true.

Jared laughed uneasily and looked down at his feet “wow I didn’t mean for that to come out…”

“So, you don’t?”

Jared looked back up “what?”

Jensen cleared his throat, the sound hacky and sick and Jared realized he was.

It had been a week without him, a week without an answer, a week without his mate and Jensen was sick. If he told Jensen no, if he told him he didn’t want to be his mate it would only get worse. Till it ended.

“You don’t love me?”

He could tell him he didn’t. that it slipped out, that he didn’t mean it and just say sorry and go home.

“I do. I love you and I don’t understand it. I’ve never really loved someone before, I’ve been in relationships, but they didn’t mean anything but this…I’ve never felt anything like this and I’m scared.” Jared let out a shaky breath and blinked as a tear fell down his cheeks mixing with the rain. “I shouldn’t love you I mean were so different, in obvious ways and you hurt me more than once. You have a temper, you kill people, you turn into an animal at night, you hate my friends… you’re a monster.”

Jared watched Jensen cringe and lean back into his house, his skin growing paler.

“But at the same time your smart, and you like my sister and she likes you, and you tried to take me on a date even though we both fucked up, and your funny and annoying and your so cocky it aggravates the living hell out of me and sometimes all I wanna do is hit you. I should have told my friends to screw themselves, but I didn’t because I’m scared. Jensen, I love you so much that I don’t know what to do… what do I do?” Jared sobbed his voice cracking as he closed his eyes, tears rolling down his red cheeks.

Calloused, rough labor hands slid around him, smoothing down his cheeks before pulling him in to rest on a warm solid chest. Ignoring the fact that he was wet he wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waits and buried his face in his shirt and allowed himself to be pulled into the warm house.

One hand still around his shoulders the other slid into his damp hair and held tight as Jared tried to bury himself in Jensen.

Jared sniffed and pulled back and looked at the wet shirt “I’m sorry…”

Jensen waved it off and rubbed Jared’s cheek “don’t be…I love you to Jared I love you so much its killing me.”

Jared blinked and reached out to grip Jensen’s shirt and looked up into calming eyes “I wanna be yours Jensen…right now.”

Jensen choked on a breath and gulped, his now cocky exterior gone from view “don’t you think you need more time? I don’t want you to—”

Jared shook his head “no I can’t stop thinking about it and I’m not doing it because you look like shit I’m doing it because I’m ready. And you look like shit.”

Jensen snorted and smirked “you realize what time it is?”

Jared looked over to the clock on the wall “almost time…”

Jared could feel the sharp nails already poking at his skin and he let out a trembling breath “should I go?”

“No,” Jensen hissed his gaze dark “its to dangerous for you out there…you’ve seen me like this I won’t hurt you you’re staying here.”

Jared felt a rush as he watched Jensen skin darken, the pale skin fading away to black his eyes glowing as he stared down at Jared.

Enraptured by the transformation Jared jumped as the windows shut down and the metal trap slammed over the door. He looked around the dark house before turning back to Jensen and gasping.

The transformation had now taken completely over, and Jensen growled down at Jared, his sharp fangs showing.

“Jensen…”

Jensen moved down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist, his nails scraping along his bare hips and his face nuzzling at Jared’s stomach, a purring sound coming from his throat.

“Mate.”

Jared jumped at the low growling sound, the voice sounded rough and husky and much deeper than Jensen’s normal voice.

Jared tangled his fingers in Jensen’s hair and bent down on his own knees and looked into Jensen’s dark eyes and found the adoration buried there and smiled, no longer afraid “mate.”


	15. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going to do a couple more chapters because I've got some more surprises in mind! Depending on how I end it depends on if I do a sequel or not.   
>  P.S: there is sex in this chapter so read at your own risk...and honestly there's going to be a lot more sex in these last couple chapters.

He didn’t go home the next day and his mom didn’t call to see where he was, and he figured she already knew. He called work and told them he wouldn’t be there, told Chad not to call him and he laid in bed next to a snoring Jensen.

Jared had crashed not long after his confession to Jensen, he had spent 30 minutes with Jensen on his knees, his nails tickling his backside and his face pressed to his belly before he threw himself in Jensen’s heavily covered bed.

Throughout the night he could hear Jensen puttering about the house, soft crashes and curses flowing up the stairs and into the open bedroom. He could hear the scratches on the wood floor and every so often Jensen would creek into the bedroom, crawl around the bed, pull at the covers and snuff at Jared’s face before he would go back downstairs and mess around.

He realized during these hours Jensen was very much an animal. He could talk if he wanted but it was low and forced, and he preferred to stay low to the ground and drag his sharp nails along the floor. His whole stance was like a wolf, playful yet deadly.

He finally came to bed when the light touched the window. Jared could hear him dragging the bed dipping as he fell in next to him and yanked the covers up roughly, his skin still dark and his teeth still sharp and jagged. Jared watched through heavy lids as he returned to normal, his skin paling to the golden rose color it normally held. His hair lighting and the freckles reappearing.

Jensen sighed and buried his face in his pillow, his hand reaching out to yank Jared in close and nuzzle at the warm skin of his neck before a soft snore left him and he was out.

Jared woke back up 2 hours later, and Jensen was still sleeping. He slowly moved himself out of the bed and smiled as Jensen rolled on his stomach and bunches his pillow up in his arms and snuffed quietly.

He had on one of Jensen’s shirts and baggy sweatpants and he couldn’t help but love the feel of being in his clothes, and hated he came so close to not having this.

He crept down the stairs and winced at every creak and sighed when he made it into the kitchen. He searched through the cabinets, started the coffee and pulled out some eggs and bacon and started frying.

He was sipping coffee and flipping bacon when he heard a thump and turned to see Jensen rubbing his eyes.

He smiled and slid a coffee cup down the counter already filled with black coffee “here I knew you would need it.”

Jensen didn’t say anything as he chugged back the cup and refilled it with a smile “you can cook?”

“Thanks to my mom I can…”

“Sorry if I kept you up last night… I get restless inside.”

“If you needed to go out you shouldn’t have stayed on my account.”

Jensen shook his head and smiled “I didn’t want to leave you besides it was fine, I made do.”

Jared looked around the messy room and saw the scratches in the floor “I see that.”

Jensen doesn’t quite blush, he doesn’t think it would really be possible for him to, but he turns his head and strange colors blossoms his cheeks. He watches Jared thoughtfully as he plates their food to the point where he has Jared blushing as he sits in front of him.

“What?”

Jensen shakes his head and bites a piece of crispy bacon “it’s nothing just… I didn’t think you would ever be here. That we would end up here… I thought you were gonna let me suffer.”

Jared winces and pushes his eggs around his paper plate “I thought about it…and not because I didn’t want to be here I just thought it would be better. That I would be saving myself so much pain and at least in that way I wouldn’t owe anyone an explanation, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Jensen bites his plush lip and leans back in his seat with a considerate look “I would have left me but I’m glad you didn’t. I know your confused and you still don’t understand what’s going to happen, but I promise that I’m gonna take care of you. I wont like I’m gonna loose my temper and I’m gonna lash out and maybe say things I don’t mean but I love you and I’ll make it up to you afterwards.”

Goosebumps rose on Jared’s skin at Jensen’s low promise and he rubbed at his cheek before the blush could rise “so…we have to mate right? That’s how this works? How its final?”

Jensen nods uncertainty “yes that is the just of it…but I won’t rush you.”

Jared looks out the window and watches a little girl ride by on her bike and wonders where she’s going, what adventure she’s headed off to and for a second he wondered where his would take him. He had always wanted to travel, to see the world and get out of Bar Harbor, Maine. To escape the rules and the secrets and now he was wrapped up in them and he might never get out.

Jensen needed to be in a place that allowed him to roam, he shouldn’t be locked up inside a house or a cell and he shouldn’t be played with like a dog or caged like a rabid animal.  
So maybe he would never leave, never get on a plane or see the city but as he turned away from the window and looked into Jensen’s vibrant green eyes that held so much passion and mystery he thought maybe this was his adventure and he was ok with it.

“Actually, I don’t want to wait. I don’t want to take my time or think about because I’ve thought about it enough to the point where I feel like its already happened. I think we were always gonna end up here no matter how much I fought against it and I don’t wanna wait anymore.”

Emotions flashed over Jensen’s face and it reminded Jared of a thunder storm. He watched as Jensen scooted back from the table, his bare chest shining in the sunlight and held out a scarred hand. Jared slid his own within the damaged, roughness and shuddered at the feeling on his palm before following Jensen upstairs.

Honestly, he expected Jensen to take his time, no matter how animalistic Jensen was he wasn’t ready for Jensen to rip his shirt off as soon as the door closed, the fabric shredding like butter as he was tossed on the bed.

The pants were yanked from his body and he chilled in the cool air of the room and watched with hooded eyes as Jensen climbed over with a low growl that sounded downright dangerous.

He arched up into calloused hands and savored the fingers that ran along with bony hips, lush lips leaving wet marks down his chest making his nipples harden as a wet tongue soother across them.

He was on the verge of begging, of opening his mouth and pleading with him to get on with it but he couldn’t find the words, couldn’t make his mouth move beyond moans and whimpers.

He watched as Jensen peeked up through thick lashes and he groaned up at the ceiling and slung his arm over his eyes and wiggled his hips as Jensen moved down them to mouth at the sensitive skin of his thighs.

Soft lips pressed wetly, and sharp teeth nicked making Jared yelp and Jensen chuckle as h moved back up and hovered over Jared’s mouth “you know what I realized?”

“What?” Jared breathed somewhat deliriously.

“I haven’t kissed you yet.”

Jared paused. He blinked and looked up and realized he was right they hadn’t kissed yet.

But Jensen changed that quickly enough. He leaned down and brushed their lips together before sighing and pressing down hard, his tongue diving deep into Jared’s mouth and licking around like he owned the place. 

Lips smacked wetly, loud groans filled the room and hands roamed down naked bodies. Jared twisted against him and slid his hands down Jensen smooth back “please…please Jensen.”

Jensen smiled against his mouth and leaned back “I won’t use a condom, I can’t use a condom.”

Jared stilled “I won’t turn… will I?”

“No…I won’t lie you could have some side effects, you could be different but no you won’t be like me.”

“Could I get pregnant?”

Jensen’s eyes darkened joyfully at the notion “its possible, eventually you will it just depends on your body.”

Jared nodded and leaned back into the pillows “well what are you waiting for?”

Jensen smirked and reached down with gentle hands and prodded at his hole before slipping a finger inside and Jared gasped.

He had fingered himself before, but it never felt like this. His fingers were long and slim, but Jensen’s were thick and rough, the pads sliding against his walls making him squirm and sweat.

His legs twisted helplessly and wrapped around Jensen’s hips, his hands clutched the sheets in a white grip and a white-hot flash of pleasure hit his eyes.

“Now Jensen now or I swear I—”

The fingers slid out and a thick head replaced them, and Jared whimpered at the sharp sting. Jensen was big, the thickness pushed against him and filled him whole.

He could hear Jensen growling softly where he was pressed against his neck and he knew he was trying to stay still. He could feel sharp teeth nip over his neck and nails scrape his hips and wondered if this is how it would always be.

As Jensen started to move Jared felt blinded. He reached up to grip the headboard with one hand and gripped Jensen’s shoulder with the other, his back arching and a long moan leaving his mouth as pleasure wracked his body.

He could hear Jensen panting and groaning in his ear, the hot breaths making him shiver and he squeezed his eyes shut tight.

Nails dug into his hips and something wet spilled over and he knew he must be bleeding and that only urged him on more. He brought his other hand down to dig into Jensen back and looked into wild eyes.

Jensen’s eyes seemed yellow as he stared down at Jared, lust filled within them as he moved harder “you feel it?”

He wasn’t sure what he meant but he nodded breathlessly before he got it.

Jensen’s cock thickened and pulsed and he could feel something moving inside him and he looked up curiously.

Jensen smirked devishly as he stared down “kn—knot.” He panted heavily.

Jared’s eyes widened as something pushed inside him and his mouth dropped in a silent gasp and tipped his head back allowing Jensen to lean down and plant open mouth kisses to his neck before sharp teeth impaled him and he cried out as wetness pulsed inside him and he let go.

Jensen collapsed on top of him and hummed as he slid his hands under Jared’s back and rolled them, so he was lying on Jensen’s sweaty chest.

“Now your mine.”

“Wasn’t I always?”


	16. Who are you?

He went home the next day somewhat grudgingly. 

They had laid in bed all day and ordered Chinese for dinner the night before so when he rolled out of bed the next morning looking somewhat ravished and disgruntled. Jensen had peered at him through lazy eyes his hands reaching for him, to pull him back into his web.

He had given in more than once and it took him till noon to finally untangle himself from Jensen’s tight grasp and throw on some random clothes and take the short walk home.

His mother had been sitting at the counter and raised her brow knowingly when he walked in looking like God knows what. She hadn’t say anything, she didn’t need to.

His sister had bounced on her toes and asked if Jensen would be coming over more and if they were dating now. He had blushed when she poked the bruise on his neck and smacked her head accordingly.

His father had turned his head with a huff and went off to his study and ignored Jared for the rest of the day.

But Jared didn’t care.

It was cutting close to 9 that night as he sat on the couch with his mom and sister watching some movie they had picked out when the doorbell rang. 

He sprung up, hoping it would be Jensen, and was disappointed to see his friends. “Oh…hey guys.”

Henry stepped forward first, his eyes narrowed in on Jared’s neck “I see you and what’s his name made up.”

Jared scowled and reached up to rub his neck “that’s none of your business.”

Lilly frowned “isn’t it? Were your friends Jared and this guy is bad news—”

Jared peeked over their shoulders “where’s Mary?”

They shared a look “she thought it would best not to come… she didn’t want to argue.”

“What’s there to argue about?”

“Well it seemed the other night you and Jensen would be over and now your standing here looking like a slut—”

Jared’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He curled his lips back in a snarl “who the hell do you think you are calling me a slut? In case you’ve forgotten you’re the one whose slept with half of the football team and has the nickname lick a lot a dick going around school.”

Lilly’s flushed bright red and looked down at her feet. Henry stepped up next “come on Jared this is stupid were just trying to—”

“What? Control me? Because that’s how you’ve always been. I should have listened to Jensen that night but instead I let you get to me well no more. I love Jensen and he loves me in fact we even fucked last night more than once!”

Henry scoffed “have you told Chad about this?”

Jared threw his hands up in the air “no I’m sorry I haven’t told daddy Chad about anything because oh wait a second he isn’t my dad! I don’t have to tell any of you anything you’re not my keepers I live my own life. Now get the hell out and don’t come back.”

His friends looked stunned when he stepped back and slammed the door in their faces but all he felt was relief.

That night when he laid in bed, his eyes hazy as he fell asleep his room pitch black his blankets warm around him. He was almost asleep, drifting between dream land and reality when a loud thump hit his window.

He shot up in panic, his chest moving starkly and his breath speeding up as he climbed onto his knees and pressed himself against the window.

Another thump hit, and he jumped. He was confused, it didn’t sound like Jensen. Jensen usually made soft taps outside the window, he never hit it.

He picked up his phone and dialed.

He knew Jensen would answer, he wouldn’t be able to talk that well, but he would listen.

The call connected, and he was met with harsh breathing and raspy growls.

“Jen… there’s something outside my window and I don’t think its you.” Jared jolted at the loud bang and moved closer to the window “I’m going to look.”

He could hear Jensen grunt and took it as a warning, but he couldn’t help it. If there was someone else, or something else he had to know.

He hit the yellow button and watched as the metal shield cracked open and he moved to peek between the opening his breath catching at the sight.

Icy blue eyes stared back at him through the window, the iris surrounded by a pitch black. Its skin was pale white, almost translucent and its hair a white blonde. The cheek bones were sharply cut, and Jared was sure they could cut him in half.

He stared with wide eyes and a trembling mouth “J—Jensen…its outside my window…it’s like you.”

A sharp growl sounded through the phone and rustling followed, a loud banging like a door busting open and then a howl that seemed close.

And suddenly the phone hit static as Jensen lept out of the darkness and crashed into the creature at his window knocking them to the ground. Jared gasped and pressed himself to the glass as he watched Jensen and the new creature roll around biting and scratching each other.

Jared winced as Jensen received a blow to the head making him wail out in the dark no doubt waking up the neighbors, maybe his parents. The creature rolled on top of Jensen and snarled down at him revealing shiny, razor like teeth his mouth lowering as if to bite Jensen, but Jensen reached up with his sharp claws and dug them into the creature’s face, ripping open its jaw making it cry out in pain and roll off.

He watched as it scrambled up on its knees, shoot another look at Jared and run off into the night.

Jared swallowed and sank into his bed as Jensen creeped up the side of the house and blinked at him through the glass.

Jared lifted a wobbly hand and hit the button allowing the window to open and Jensen to sneak through.

Jensen lifted his own clawed hand up and closed the window and pushed his face against Jared’s ribs moving him to lay down. He nuzzled the covers up over Jared and crawled in beside him and buried his face in Jared’s hair and purred.

Jared cast a frightened look at his window and shivered as Jensen nuzzled against him, a wet kiss pressing against his neck. He turned his head and sighed as dark eyes stared back at him and reached up to caress Jensen’s scruffy cheek.

“I’m scared.”

Jensen frowned at him and made a low noise before moving closer, one hand coming around to trail nails down his bare back as he pressed their lips together, careful of his teeth that softly nicked his bottom lip.

“Don’t be…” he rumbled lowly the sound making his belly flip. “I’m here.”

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen’s head in to rest on his neck and tangled his fingers in his sweaty hair “I love you Jen.”

He didn’t know who it was or what it wanted with him, but he knew one thing for sure he wouldn’t let this thing hurt Jensen and he wouldn’t let it have him either.


	17. Lies

Jensen assured him it could be anyone, but Jared was sure he had to know who the creature was otherwise why was it there?

Slowly but surely his dad was tolerating Jensen.

Liking him? No way, dealing with him? Yes.

His mother loved him, his sister adored him, and his friends hated him.

Jensen just chuckled and said he was used to that sort of reaction, that he couldn’t please everyone, that it was the burden of his good looks.

Summer was almost over, only a month left and Jared was dreading going back to school and having to deal with the new wave of drama that would be headed his way. He was sure his so called ‘friends’ had filled Chad in by now about his ‘betrayal’ and surprisingly he hadn’t heard from him.

In fact, it had been a couple weeks since he had even seen let alone heard from Chad and he was growing worried.

He had stopped by his house, but Mrs. Murray just smiled sympathetically and told him Chad was either out or busy.

But Jared knew that was bullshit the only thing Chad did in his free time was listen to music and search pick up lines on the web.

The morning had been sunny and hot, and they had spent it by the pool, his sister splashing around with Jensen, squealing whenever he would throw her over his shoulder. 

But then the rain had come in. The sky opened, and the heavens burst open and they had rushed inside using their towels as shield's.

His parents were at work so Jared sent his sister up to shower and change and sent Jensen down the hall to the guest bathroom to do the same while he made lunch.

He was pulling out some leftovers when the doorbell rang.

He paused and frowned to himself and looked down the hall before opening the door to reveal a soaking wet Chad.

He cocked his head and made a face. Chad was standing to the side, blocking one half of his face and he would barley look Jared’s way as he shivered.

“Chad?”

Chad cleared his throat and smiled weakly “hey Jaybird.”

Jared scoffed “don’t hey Jaybird me where the hell have you been? Your ignoring my calls, you won’t come to the door when I stop by and you sent the piranha clan after me—”

“Whoa chill out Jay. Excuse me for living my life a little, and as for the group I didn’t send them anywhere their just worried about you I mean you’ve been spending all your time with this guy—”

Jared shook his head in disbelief and gave a silent scoff “this is ridiculous…I don’t have to explain anything to anyone. But I’m gonna tell you the same thing I told them… I love Jensen and he loves me. I don’t care how old he is were gonna be together and nothing you say will change it. You got some nerve coming here Chad when you’re the one whose been freezing me out some friend you are. I got a whole bunch of shit going on right now I could have used my best friend but instead he was playing hooky and layin on his ass!”

Chad growled, a deadly snarl ripping from his throat as he finally turned his head and set his piercing eyes on Jared making him lose his breath.

An enflamed scar ran from his temple to his jaw line, as if something had ripped the skin open and clumsily sewed it back together…

Jared gasped and stumbled back away from the door as he stared at Chads face with wide, incredulous eyes.

He shook his head pathetically and let out a broken sob “no…it can’t be you!”

Chad cringed, his face falling helplessly “Jay let me explain—”

“No!” he yelled out, his voice cracking “you stay away from me.”

As Jared moved further in the house Chad began to panic. He started to charge forward but as if an invisible force was blocking him it jolted him back making him grunt as he stumbled back into the rain.

“Jared? What the hell is- “

Jensen paused as he came around the corner taking in the evidence before him before his eyes zeroed in on Chads face and he roared as he stepped in front of Jared protectively “you,” he snarled.

Chads abandoned look dropped and switched to one of fury “don’t think I won’t be back, you got lucky that night, but it isn’t over yet Ackles.”

Jensen sneered “oh I think it is.”

Jared pressed himself to Jensen’s back and gripped his shirt “don’t come back here Chad if I see your face again I’ll call Moore and have him deal with you.”

Chad cringed as though in pain “but Jay your… my best friend I was only trying to protect you!”

Jared scoffed “by hurting me? By killing the man, I love? Some protection Chad.”

“You don’t understand Jared this man is a monster I should have told you from the beginning, but I didn’t think you would—”

Jared held up his hand and Chad fell silent “you’re the monster here Chad not Jensen. You’ve been my best friend for 7 years and for 7 years you’ve lied to me, you made me think I was stupid, that I was seeing things and it turns out your one of them!”

“Jared please…”

Jared sniffed and tipped his head back “go away Chad,” he stepped back and slammed the door on a sullen Chad and turned around and walked sluggishly to the couch.  
“Did that just happen?”

Jensen sighed and sat next to him “you can’t trust everyone Jared even if you would like to.”

“But he’s been my best friend for so long… how could he lie to me like that? Everyday he lied to my face, I told him something was outside my window and then when we went to your house he…he played me.”

“Well he wont touch you again I won’t let him anywhere near you. There’s a very real chance he wants you as a mate Jared.”

Jared snarled up his nose “no way in hell…I don’t care what happens to him your it for me and if that hurts him then so be it.”

It had been a couple days since Chad had showed up on his doorstep covered in the battle scars Jensen had given him, lies on his tongue and Jared thought it was over, thought that maybe Chad had given up or maybe he was dead.

But that night with the window open and moonlight streaming in through the silky curtains shining down on him as he laid on top of Jensen their hands roaming each other sweaty bodies and their names on bitten lips a howl sounded in the night.

He didn’t think Jensen noticed, to wrapped up with Jared in his arms, their hips moving together in sync, grunts leaving him as he thrusted inside of Jared, his hands coming down to leave dark bruises on narrow hips.

But Jared heard it.

He swallowed harshly, his hands coming up to pull at Jensen’s hair, his head slanting back as Jensen trailed puffy lips down his neck and his skin pricked. The sound was menacing, it was filled with hate and warning and Jared knew it was from Chad.

He dug his nails in Jensen’s shoulders and moved his hips faster and tried to squeeze his eyes shut as pleasure wracked his body, but the sound grew and just as they climaxed, collapsing onto one another the night was dead silent with only their panting breaths filling the air.


	18. Crashing

The air had shifted.

Jensen hadn’t come to bed and when Jared got up he realized he wasn’t in the house either, he must have left after Jared had fallen asleep.

The house felt cold when he walked down the next morning. Chairs were knocked over, glass was on the floor and the front door was wide open.

Jared waited for 2 hours for Jensen to come home.

When he finally showed up he was covered in bruises and gashes. His right eye was black, and his mouth busted, a deep gash covered his chest.

He wouldn’t look at Jared.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why do you—”

Jared shook his head and made a face as Jensen moved to sit down gingerly “don’t bullshit me I know somethings up, I heard the howl last night I knew who it was but what did it mean?”

Jensen sighed and looked up at Jared “it was a threat. It was the start of a war.”

“You mean he wants to challenge you or something?”

“Yes, me and my gang and his.”

Jared scoffed “Chad has a gang? Exactly how many freaking people in Maine are fucking shifters?”

Jensen snorted “if I told you, you’d look over your shoulder for the rest of your life so allow me to spare you. If it makes you feel better no one in your family is a shifter.”

Jared rolled his eyes and sunk down in the seat next to Jensen “so what now? Is he gonna come after me?”

“I’m not so worried about him I’m more worried about his group. I don’t want to leave you unprotected your vulnerable.”

“I’m not worth all this, this fighting I’m not worth it so if it’s me then—”

Jensen reached out and squeezed Jared’s leg “you are worth it. But its more than just you, yes you play a part in this I won’t lie but it has more to do with who Chad and I are.” 

Jensen rubbed at his face “I think it’s time I fill you in on our background.”

Jensen stood up and walked over to the window “I told you about my family, but I didn’t tell you about Chad’s. My parents and his parents were both in the lab, they were friends. But when the torture started, when the experiments were intensified Chad’s parents grew weak. My parents ended up finding a way to break out and took his family with them, but the government caught up. So, his parents made a deal. They offered up my parent’s whereabouts for their freedom… though it only hurt them in the end. They took my family back, made them stronger, tortured them and then they got out. And when they did they went after Chad’s family.” Jensen turned with a dark look “they killed Chad’s older brother and I don’t hold it against them. They deserved it for what they did to my family, to their friends. And ever since then our family has been in a war. They made a sort of peace a couple years back, but I guess this whole thing with you is enough to break it.”

After hearing the story Jared felt overloaded. He shook his head and rubbed his temples. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this new information. He felt bad for Chad and his family and a little guilty for treating him so bad but at the same time they had asked for it. They threw Jensen’s family under the bus, they fed them to the wolves and because of that started this war.

“Its gonna get bad isn’t it?”

Jensen nodded slowly “yes. And I won’t lie you could get hurt. I’ll try to protect you and your family the best I can, I’ll get my group to keep watch over your house at night. Chris and Matt are strong enough you should be fine.”

Jared looked up at Jensen and a thought crossed his mind. He had thought about it before, on that rainy night when he confessed his love to Jensen but not much since then. It scared him, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

“If I wanted…I mean is there a way to become like you? Would it help?”

Jensen frowned down at Jared, his nose scrunching and his freckles bunching “I mean yes of course but just because this is happening don’t change how you feel. I can protect you just fine on my own you don’t need to sacrifice your morals for this.”

Jared bit his lip “but it would be easier?”

Jensen looked like he was fighting an internal battle, his face flashing with emotions “yes…but that doesn’t matter.”

“Jensen, I—”

“No,” his voice thundered making Jared shiver at the rough sound. “I won’t let you, I won’t do it. You’re gonna be fine.”

Jared sighed and watched as Jensen stormed upstairs. He hoped he would be, he hoped this whole thing would blow over and next week everything would be fine.

But with the worry and anger in Jensen’s eyes he wasn’t so sure.

 

Turns out he was right.

His friend Chris had been coming out to Jared’s house every night. His bright red eyes glowing as he safe guarded Jared’s house in the dead of night.

He had fallen asleep sometime after midnight when he woke to loud bangs and throaty growls outside his window. He threw his covers off and pressed his hand to the glass pane and winced at the high-pitched whine that sounded.

He felt trapped. 

Chris could be outside hurt, maybe cornered. Or someone else, like Chad could be out there playing with him.

He grunted in frustration and slammed the yellow button, a habit he was growing tired of.

When the metal shield moved aside he saw nothing.

The trees were gently blowing in the breeze and everything looked calm. That is until a hand came to slam on his window leaving a trail of blood in his wake as the body disappeared making Jared jump and cry out.

Against his better judgement he quickly lifted the window up and stuck his head out and looked down to see Chris lying on the ground, unmoving.

Jared gasped and looked around quickly before climbing out and falling to his knees in a rush to get down to Chris.

Jared collapsed next to him and looked him over. It was hard to see his injuries with the blood covering up the black skin, the red eyes staring up at him in panic. He opened his mouth to speak and Jared shook his head “no don’t talk… where are you hurt? Chris?”

Chris made a face and grunted. He reached for Jared’s hand, his claws nicking him in the process, and pulled his hand down to rest on his side where Jared could feel a deep gash.  
“Ok, ok I’m gonna get you to Jensen’s house ok? And then when the sun comes up will—"

 

“Jared!”

Jared froze at the low, raspy sound and looked down at Chris who was staring behind him with wide eyes making Jared gulp as he pressed down on Chris’s wound with one hand and turned around slowly.

The monster behind him wasn’t Chad and it wasn’t Jensen.

He was big. His shoulders were broad and covered in white battle tattoos, stark against the black skin that seemed to be in smoke around his body. His eyes were black dead like the night and seemed to have a leaky substance like tar dripping from its eyes. His hair was dark and sweaty as it hung down to his shoulders against the red that laced through his skin.

His teeth were jagged almost like a shark as it bared them to Jared and his claws were chipped like he had been scratching at something, something like Chris.

Jared let out a trembling breath that could only hold fear. He stood slowly in front of Chris and held his blood-stained hands up “I don’t know who you are or if Chad sent you, but I know he wouldn’t like I if you hurt me. So, before Jensen comes you better get out of here… while you still can.”

The creature growled hoarsely, his eyes dropping in a threatening stance and Jared took a step back.

Which seemed to be the wrong idea as the creature pounced his weight heavy as Jared fell back to the ground, his head smacking hard on his mother’s potted plant.

His vision blurred, and spots danced across his eyelids as a low snarl filled his ear followed by a roar. Jared reached up to push the thing off him but failed as a scaly hand clutched his and slammed it down to the ground a crack sounding in the air making Jared cry out.

He could hear Chris rolling over near him, could see his hand reaching out for Jared but he slipped.

He was too far.

It moved back suddenly, its weight lifting off Jared allowing him to take in a mouthful of much needed air and for a moment he thought it was over.

Till a stinging pain hit his chest.

He arched up off the ground and let out a dry heave as the white-hot pain slapped him. He let out a wet cough and looked down to his chest and cried out in distress at the mangled sight before him.

His torso was slashed open, his shirt ripped from his body revealing 3 claw marks down his middle, the skin peeled open and blood pouring down his body. He whimpered and let his head fall back as he shook in the cold… was it cold?

He gulped down the copper taste in his mouth and peeked over to look for Chris who was now missing and he prayed.

He prayed for God.

He prayed for his parents to come check on him.

He prayed for Jensen.

He prayed for Chris.

For anyone.

Hot tears leaked from his eyes as all the sound left him, he couldn’t even scream for help as his throat closed.

His body shook as he looked around for any sign of anyone.

But there was nothing.


	19. Changing

He couldn’t feel anything.

His body was numb and cold, the iciness pricking his skin and sending shivers down his spine. Everything was dark and cold, there was a buzzing sound in his ear and he wondered if this is what death felt like.

His body was being jostled and then he was lifted. He felt like he was floating in the sea, his body being gently carried through the waves and he wasn’t sure where he was going.

Hushed whispers filled his ears, the sound raspy and far away. He could feel hot breath panting against his face and he wanted to bat it away, but he couldn’t move.

And then just as suddenly the agony came rushing back. His eyes shot open wide and panicked as he stared up at the dark sky his mouth open as gasping, choked breaths left him. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think.

His body was shaking maybe from shock, maybe from fear he wasn’t sure. He was laid down on something soft and he winced as he was shifted and let out a pain filled whine to which was hushed, and he slid his eyes to the side.

Jensen was bent down next to him human but not quite. His eyes were still dark and filled with gold and his teeth were sharp but the rest of him seemed to be shifting back to normal and Jared found himself getting lost in those deep eyes.

He opened his mouth the say something, but he couldn’t.

Jensen shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair “Don’t try to talk its no use…God Chris hurry the fuck up!”

Chris.

Jared tilted his head back and watched with broken gasps as Chris moved around to step into his full vision.

Jared skimmed down his body and noticed that his wounds seemed to be healing and he laughed dryly. He had risked his own life for a man that didn’t really need it.

He clenched his eyes shut tight and buried his face in the cushion next to him and groaned.

“I know it hurts I’m gonna fix it—”

Chris made a noise of doubt “how? Jensen he’s dying and—”

“Shut up!” Jensen barked his arm lashing out shoving Chris down to the ground with a loud thump before he turned to look at Jared with a worried frown “it’s gonna be ok baby I promise.”

“Jensen, you know the only way is to—”

“No, I won’t do that I told him I wouldn’t I won’t change his life like that he doesn’t deserve it.”

Jared viewed through bleary eyes as the two fought and his bottom lip trembled at the thought of dying so early in his life when he still had so many things he wanted to do. He wanted to graduate, he wanted to go to college, he wanted to be someone… he wanted to be with Jensen.

He reached up with a quivering hand and slid it down Jensen’s slick skin and dug his nails in his forearm and held tight “I do—don’t wanna die…d..do it.”

Jensen shook his head and tried to pull back, but Jared held with his last bit of strength and swallowed down the blood that spurted from his lips, the claw marks tearing fresh in his skin as he moved “I’m go—gonna die Jensen… its ok I wa..want you to.”

Jensen cursed and slammed his hand on the feel and Jared flinched at the crack that filled the silent house the hand lifting to show bloody knuckles “Jared don’t make me.”

Jared closed his eyes and wondered if he died if he would blame Jensen. Would he go to Heaven filled with hate? Or would he understand and stay with Jensen and try to comfort him once he departed?

He took a deep breath through his nose and licked his dry lips he could feel it now. He could feel himself slipping, the light fading and the darkness coming more constant now.  
He was slipping between warmth and cold and his body jumped at the hand that touched his thigh.

“He’s dying Jensen—”

Jensen shook his head and moved his hands over Jared’s body and shook at the cold that was flowing through his body “no he can’t…I can’t lose him Chris I just found him I can’t—”

Chris reached down and gripped his shoulders “fucking do it man you don’t have long. Do you wanna lose him or do you wanna spend forever with him? It’s up to you.”

Jensen looked back down and watched as Jared’s eyes slid closed and he panicked. He lifted his hands under Jared and pulled him up and held him tight. He stroked Jared’s cheek and watched as a teardrop fell on the pale skin “I’m gonna fix it baby…forgive me.”

He choked as he bared his sharp teeth and moved his head down to Jared’s neck and pressed his nose against the cold flesh before he dug his teeth in and sank deep before tearing back taking a piece of flesh with him.

He fell to the floor with blood leaking from his mouth and watched as Jared’s chest moved rapidly and his body shook violently, a sharp scream leaving Jared’s cracked lips as the venom moved through him with lightning speed.

And then just as it began it stopped and his body held still like death.

Jensen crept over on all fours and pressed his hand down on Jared’s chest and let out a relieved cry as a faint heartbeat thumped against it. He collapsed to the ground and stared up at the ceiling with labored breaths, the night finally coming over him and he faded into darkness.

 

When he woke the sun was shining through the curtains blinding him and he held his hand up to block to offending sun as he sat up from where he rested on the hard floor and winced as his back cracked.

He rubbed at his face and looked over to the couch where Jared still resided, still knocked out. Jensen rose and twisted his body and leaned down to brush Jared’s skin and sighed as he felt the warmth coming back to it.

He gently pried Jared’s ripped shirt aside and noticed the skin seemed to be healing perfectly. He threw a blanket over Jared’s body and moved into the kitchen where Chris was sitting at the table with a pale scruffy face and black eyes.

He fell into the chair across from him and sighed “thank you.”

Chris shrugged and moved his coffee cup aside “I like Jared he didn’t deserve to die just because he’s a good person. I admit I shouldn’t have banged on his window, but I thought I could warn him and he wouldn’t come out you know? But then the little shit jumped out like it was nothing and God man he’s such a good fucking person.”

Jensen smiled weakly “yeah he is…and now he’s a fucking monster.”

Chris made a face “I don’t think he sees it like that besides you didn’t have a choice and you know it. He’s not gonna blame you man he loves you.”

Jensen shook his head and leaned back in his chair and groaned “what do we know about the creature that attacked him?”

“Not much…he could be a rogue, or he could be in line with Chad there’s no way to tell without confronting the Murrays.”

Jensen pursed his lips and slithered his dark eyes over to Chris “well I guess we better pay him a visit then.”


	20. The Start

With a note for Jared, just in case, they left out for Chads and showed up banging on the front door so fiercely Jensen ended up punching a hole in the door.

Chad opened it with a scowl and looked down at the door lazily “your gonna fix that.”

Jensen reached out and gripped Chads shirt and jerked him closer and snarled at him “last night Jared was attacked, he almost fucking died hell he did die and I wanna know whose responsible!”

Chad paled and struggled against Jensen’s grip “Jared’s dead?”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed and gleamed in the sunlight “pretty fucking much… he’s one of us now.”

Chads blue eyes widened before setting in with anger and he shoved Jensen back “have you lost your fucking mind? You turned him into one of us what the fuck were you—”

Jensen let out a loud yell and Chad paused mid-sentence “I was fucking thinking I wanna save the love of my life so fucking excuse me if I had to make some tough decisions. If it wasn’t for you and your fucking brute none of this would have happened.”

Chad scoffed and leaned against his door “I didn’t send anyone last night.”

Jensen rolled his eyes “come on Murray we both know you work dirty and last night had you written all over it.”

Chad’s eyes lit with fire and his upper lip curled “I didn’t fucking do it Jared’s my friend why would I send someone to kill him? Besides all my men were watching him from the shadows but not last night.”

“And why not last night? So, you could get away clean.”

“I said I didn’t send anyone.”

Jensen chuckled grimly and shook his head “you’re a fucking coward Murray… you better watch yourself because once Jared’s better I’m comin for you.”

Jensen turned to walk away when Chad spoke again “I said I didn’t send anyone…not that some members of my group didn’t have a mind of their own.”

Jensen halted and turned slowly “what does that mean?”

Chad rolled his eyes “figure it out.”

Jensen burst through his front door steaming, his face blood red “little fucking prick I should have ripped his fucking head off—”

“Jensen.”

“Who the hell does he think he is? I can rip him apart without—”

“Jen—”

“Fucking pansy ass—”

“Jensen!”

“Fucking what!” Jensen spat out as he whirled around, his eyes bulging. Chris stood calm in front of him and pointed down to the couch where Jared was missing.

A lump formed in Jensen’s throat as his eyes moved around wildly, looking for any clues as to why Jared wasn’t on the couch where he had left him. He was this close to a full-blown panic when—

“Jensen?”

He paused. He looked up at Chris who was looking over his shoulder with wide, wonder filled eyes and he gulped. It felt like a life defining moment when he turned around to lay his eyes on Jared and something knocked into him, like he had fallen from a building.

He was beautiful.

His hazel eyes were lighter, and flecks of gold lit them up like fire was flowing from his eyes. His skin was still tan but held a shimmer to it almost highlighting his features. His cheeks were sharper and more defined. From his fingers to his elbow the skin was a pitch black, lines of fire creeping up where veins should be.

Jared looked confused. His head was cocked to the side in an adorably confused way, almost like a puppy and Jensen faltered.

What if he was pissed?

What if he left Jensen?

Jensen swallowed down his fears and took a step forward and held his hands out “Jay? Are you ok?”

Jared frowned and looked down at himself “why am I in this form? Its still day time isn’t it?” Jared turned and looked out the window and made a face.

“It’s the change your body is getting used to the mutation you’ll change soon.”

Jared sighed and bit his lip and winced.

His teeth were sharp and pointed, better crafted than Jensen’s.

He had been beautiful before of course but like this…. He took Jensen’s breath away.

Jensen smiled softly and slid his hands up Jared’s arms “I love you…I’m sorry it had to come to this, but you were dying, and I had to make a choice.”

Jared’s eyes fluttered, and he looked up with only what Jensen could describe as forgiveness and love “I wanted you to. I thought I wouldn’t be happy this way, that I wanted to be normal but honestly I think this would have happened anyway and I don’t blame you.”

Jensen wrapped his arms tight around Jared, if he had been human no doubt he wouldn’t be able to breathe, but now he didn’t have to worry about holding back. Jared sighed happily and buried his face in Jensen’s neck as he shifted back into his human form, still holding the mystical look to him.

Jared held on tight to Jensen as he looked out the window over his shoulder and spotted Chad outside leaning against a tree wearing a look of pure hatred.

He ducked his head and dug his nails in Jensen’s back as he kept his eyes locked on Chads watching as he sneered before slowly backing away into the blinding sunlight.

It wasn’t over.

It was far from over.


	21. Almost Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one.

It wasn’t as easy to adjust as Jared thought it would be.

He stumbled and tripped like a new born colt as he tried to adapt to this new life he had thrown himself into.

Jensen had been there with him of course every step of the way, reassuring him and making him feel like he could do this.

He had been more concerned about his parents. They still didn’t know and frankly he wasn’t sure how to tell them if he ever did. He didn’t think they could handle it to be honest.

His father still wasn’t fond of Jensen and to find out that Jensen was the creature that had been harassing his son and had also turned him into this monster? Well Jared was sure it would end with him crying and Jensen locked up.

But he was more worried about Chad.

He hasn’t seen him since that night he was lurking outside the window and he was torn between feeling relieved and pissed off. He was glad Chad hadn’t been around because that meant maybe there would be no war and his family was safe from harm.

At the same time, it worried him. Was Chad planning something? Was he prowling in the shadows and waiting for his move?

Jensen told him he would take care of it and he shouldn’t worry, but didn’t he? Jensen wasn’t in this alone anymore, he couldn’t hide from Jared when he wanted they were in this together now. Jared was one of them.

His skin would itch, and his fingers would start to ache, and he knew the change would be coming. He was still getting used to the whole shifting thing and right now his body couldn’t tell light from dark.

He had been laying on the bed with Jensen the other day, mid afternoon the sun was creeping in and a breeze floated through his open window and he felt lazy. He had blinked his eyes open to look at Jensen and watched as Jensen’s eyes widened in surprise before settling with amusement.

“Your eyes are gold.”

Jared pouted and closed his eyes before opening them making Jensen chuckle and shake his head.

He had huffed and sat up and pulled up the camera on his phone and looked at himself. He was right his eyes were like fire.

“I’m never gonna get the hang of this.”

Jensen had moved to sit behind him, his chin resting on his spine and an arm around his shoulder “it takes time, it took me forever to get the hang of it, but you will. All shifters have this trouble it’s not just you.”

He had felt better after that and his eyes returned to their normal state.

Jensen told him it wasn’t a big deal; his eyes were never the same color anyway.

He was slowly starting to grasp his new self when Chad showed up.

It had been about a week since his transformation and he was getting the hang of things, he had gotten good at being able to tell when he felt that itch running through his body and he would run off to his room.

He was outside tanning by his pool, enjoying the last few weeks of summer and his freedom when a shadow cast over his sun.

He frowned behind his sunglasses and shifted on his lounge chair “listen here squirt I’m trying to soak some sun here so if you don’t mind could you go away?”

Jared opened his eyes and pushed his glasses down his nose and paused.

Chad had his arms crossed, a scowl on his face and his blue eyes dark as he stared Jared down “so its true huh? He really did it.”

Jared sat up and looked Chad up and down “how can you tell?”

Chad rolled his eyes “it’s the air about you, your aura is different. Your skin is brighter, your eyes are more multicolor than usual… your glowing. What happened to not wanting to be like him?”

“Well you’re not one to talk right? I mean you’ve been a shifter all along, so you can’t stand here and reprimand me. I made my choice, I chose to be with Jensen I love him I was dying, and he had to make a choice.”

“Yeah a selfish one.”

Jared scoffed and stood up “you don’t get to tell me about my choices or Jensen’s. You made yours the moment you chose to lie to me. Were supposed to be best friends Chad but I know nothing about you.”

Chad winced and stepped forward “everything I’ve told you is true. My favorite color is green, I really was named after my grandfather, I love pizza, I like baths more than showers. Sappy movies make me cry, you were there when I had my first drink, my first smoke, my first party…the only lie I told you I did it to protect you.”

Jared blinked back tears and shook his head “I want to forgive you Chad but…you didn’t trust me. You had the chance to come clean the moment Jensen started showing up and you didn’t, you played me. I don’t know who you are, those things I know don’t even matter anymore. I don’t know you anymore.”

Chad looked down, licked his lips and cleared his throat before rubbing at his eyes and looking up “I’m sorry Jared I really am…” and with that he backed away and disappeared down the street.”

Later that night, after they had both shifted they laid in Jensen’s bed. It was dark and quiet inside the house. Jared rolled over in Jensen’s dark arms and gently scraped his long nails down the bare chest.

He let out a low rumble and looked up at Jensen who was already peering down at him, his eyes glowing in the dark.

“It feels different.”

Jensen frowned and cleared his throat “what does?”

Jared shrugged and rolled on his back to look up at the ceiling “I don’t know something just feels off…can you not feel it?”

Jensen closed his eyes and breathed in and growled “it’s almost time.”


	22. The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Enjoy!

Jared hadn’t been sure what Jensen had meant by almost time, but he figured it out quickly.

School had started back, and Jared could tell something was off.

Everyone looked different. It had only been a couple months and Jared could barley recognize his senior class. Jensen had told him his eye sight would be superior now, but he didn’t think it would change this much.

He noticed people looked at him more. From the first moment he stepped through the doors eyes were following him, staring at him with intent.

Chad wasn’t there.

It was normal for Chad to skip school, but Jared knew this was no normal routine now, this meant something.

He could hear whispers as he moved through the cafeteria. He felt like he was being paranoid but after the summer he had you couldn’t be too sure.

When he got home his parents weren’t there and he didn’t expect them to be. But Jensen was.

He was sitting calmly on his couch with his legs spread and his eyes focused on the picture frame on the wall that included a family portrait they took last year around Easter.

But when Jared walked in his eyes cut to him sharply and he stood up “did anything seem out of the ordinary today?”

Jared snorted and dropped his bag “where do I begin?”

Jensen rushed over and gripped Jared’s shoulders “I need you to be specific Jared no games, this isn’t a joke.”

Jared took in a breath and eyed Jensen carefully “well…people seemed different, odd like it took me a bit to recognize them. They stared at me and I mean it’s not like I’m unnoticed at school, but it was different it was…accusing? And…”

“And what?”

“Chad wasn’t there.”

Jensen huffed and backed away and began to pace “shit its already starting.”

“What? What’s starting? Jensen what’s going on?”

“The word is Chad is building up a sort of army and he’s going to attack.”

Jared’s eyes widened, and he looked down at the floor and shook his head in disbelief “no I mean he can’t he wouldn’t he said—”

“Said what? He would never hurt you? That you were his best friend? Come on Jared look around! He’s used you this whole time to get information from you, he’s lied to you, he tried to kill me! He sent someone after you… this way because of him.”

Jared winced and took a step back and Jensen’s face softened “I know its hard, but these things have to be done. I won’t let him hurt you again.”

Jared sighed and tipped his head back “what about my family?”

“Chad wont attack till its time to come out and play which means they should be safe during the lock down.”

“This is really happening then?”

Jensen cleared his throat and lowered his eyes, the black already taking over the green “you bet your ass.”

 

Even with Jensen’s reassurance Jared somehow persuaded his family to go away for the weekend. He had bribed his grandparents into letting his parents use their cabin for the weekend so while they would be in the mountains his sister would be with them.

They would be safe.

And so, he wouldn’t have to sleep alone he invited Jensen over to spend the weekend.

They were laying in bed, the moonlight creeping in through the curtains and the trees gently swaying outside with the turning wind. Everything felt calm, peaceful, better than it had in a while.

But he knew it was a folly.

He pressed himself to Jensen’s naked chest and dug his nails in his side and he looked outside his window and tried to ignore the pit forming in his stomach “what if something happens to you? You’re my mate if something happens to you what happens to me?”

Jensen stirred under him and lifted Jared up to look at him “nothings going to happen to me Jay—”

“You know they always say that in the movies and then guess what happens… the guy dies.”

Jensen cracked a smile and rolled Jared over on his back and hovered “well I’m not like other guys, am I? were gonna spend the rest of our lives together death can’t separate us Jared.”

With shaky hands he pulled Jensen down to kiss him and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close and his stomach began to churn with lust. Jensen smoothed his hands down his legs and gripped them tight as he moved his lips down his neck and sucked.

A breathy moan slipped from Jared’s mouth as Jensen slowly pushed their underwear down and moved his cock to his hole and slid inside the warm heat Jared provided, a groan following both.

Jared blinked rapidly as stars danced across his vision and he gasped in wonder as Jensen thrusted gently inside of him, like he had all the time in the world. 

Jensen slid his fingers through Jared’s sweaty hair and pressed their foreheads together, grunts leaving him as Jared constricted around him.

“J—Jen—”

Jensen smirked and closed his eyes at Jared’s fucked out voice and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips as his hips stuttered “come on Jay cum for me baby I wanna feel it, I always wanna feel it.”

Jared arched up and cried out as his body shook against Jensen’s before collapsing tiredly Jensen following shortly after.

He rolled over and laid panting next to Jared his hand reaching to pull him in his arms when the windows bolted, and everything turned dark.

Their eyes glowed in the pitch blackness of the room as a loud howl sounded in the night.

It was a battle cry.

Jared moved and crawled to the window and slammed the red button with new found force and planted himself to the glass, his yellow eyes shining as he looked around the night.  
“What do you see?” Jensen rasped out as he shifted with ease behind Jared whose skin was slowly turning black.

Jared dug his nails in the glass and ignored the cracking sound “nothing…but they’re out there.”

Jensen moved over next to him and slid the window up and jumped out and caught Jared as he followed his move.

“Do you think—”

Jared was cut off as a large weight slammed into his side knocking him on the ground, the breath leaving him as he lay winded. He gasped as a large creature climbed over him and snarled down at him with red eyes and Jared realized it was the same one that made him this way.

Jared growled lowly and shot his hand up to grip the monsters neck and dug his nails in the thick skin hard enough to draw blood and tightened his grip making the creature choke before he jerked back and pushed Jared away.

As Jared rolled in the grass he looked behind him trying to find Jensen to see that he was a little busy with his own fight. He was neck to neck with what looked like to be Chad and Jared pushed himself up to intervene, but the red eyed creature heaved him up from his back and slammed him back down on the ground.

He could hear near by growls and loud yells and he knew more were coming and he was thankful as he realized some belong to Jensen’s gang. But his relief was cut short as sharp nails dug in his thigh and ripped down making him howl in pain at the open wound.

He flipped on his back and kicked his foot out and connected with the creature’s jaw knocking him back. He jumped up from the ground and looked around for a weapon or something but fell short.

He stood his ground as he was charged at and punched the thing in the nose and butted his head forward but was sent flying back as it picked him up by his waist and slung him against the tree.

He grunted in pain as he lay in the cool grass flashes flowing through him as he struggled to sit up and step back in the fight.

He could see Jensen behind him, watched as he kicked Chad in the stomach making him bend over and gag.

He could see Chris narrowing down two at a time, his nails ripping through someone’s throat making the creature fall forward and bleed out.

He could even see Chad’s parents and he wondered how he got here.

He moved up on his elbows and looked around with blurry vision. The creature was running for him and he wasn’t sure he could fight him any longer. He looked around wildly and grabbed for a long stick that was lying near him and just as the thing bent down to grab him he stabbed him in the chest.

He watched its face contort into confusion, then pain as he looked down at the gaping hole in his chest. He staggered back and fell to his knees his eyes fading to a deep brown before he fell back.

Jared let out a thankful cry and fell back to breathe.

But that was short lived as he heard Jensen cry out in pain and twisted around in time to watch him fall back on the grass his face bloody and a wound on his stomach. Chad moved over him with ice like eyes and a snarl on his lips as he raised his hand up ready to strike.

Jared scrambled up on his knees and threw himself on Jensen’s body and looked up at Chad with wide pleading eyes.

“Get out of my way Jared.”

Jared gripped Jensen’s sweaty skin “no…no I won’t let you kill him.”

Jensen moved his hand to Jared’s back and tried to move him away, but Jared firmed up his body and held still.

He watched as Chad growled and narrowed his eyes “what do you think were here for? Enough is enough Jared now fucking move!”

Jared winced and looked down at Jensen and back up with fire in his eyes “no. If you want to kill him your gonna have to kill me to because I wont live without him I won’t. So, if you think you can kill me then go ahead I won’t stop you. But I love him Chad and this…we don’t need this. This doesn’t have to happen.”

Chad frowned as he looked down at Jared and watched as tears slipped from his eyes and he looked around them.

There was fighting everywhere, dead bodies laying on the ground and bloody faces and staggering bodies.

He lowered his hand and looked down at Jared, his best friend and sighed “enough!”

The air stilled, and bodies parted as they all turned to look at the three in the middle “let’s go.”

Jared closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Jensen’s chest and turned to look at him “you ok?”

Jensen snorted weakly “are you?”

Jared smiled and moved up to stroke his cheek “I am now…it’s over, were free.”

Jensen groaned as he sat up and smiled as the sun started peaking through the dark sky “yeah… I guess we are.”


End file.
